Et si elle s'était appelée Madame
by Sevryna
Summary: Le capitaine Samantha Carter, théoricienne en astrophysique de renom et experte mondiale de la porte des Étoiles, se voit confier la mission de sa carrière : partir en expédition sur Abydos. Comment son mari, Pete Shanahan, va prendre la nouvelle ? AU.
1. Chapter 1

Résumé : Le capitaine Samantha Carter, théoricienne en astrophysique de renom et experte mondiale de la porte des Étoiles, se voit confier la mission de sa carrière : partir en expédition sur Abydos. Comment son mari, Pete Shanahan, va prendre la nouvelle ? AU.

Disclaimer : L'univers de Stargate SG-1 et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils appartiennent à la MGM/UA et à leurs auteurs. Je n'ai pas l'intention de discréditer les acteurs, les auteurs ou autre personne impliquée dans l'univers Stargate.

Il s'agit d'une fiction pour laquelle je ne reçois aucune rémunération à l'écriture.

Certaines phrases seront directement tirées de la série pour les besoins de l'histoire.

Genre : Général, Romance, AU.

Rating : M certaines scènes ou mots pourraient ne pas être adaptés aux plus jeunes.

 **Chapitre 1**

Samantha Carter n'en revenait toujours pas. Enfin ses efforts avaient payés, et bien payés ! Elle avait regardé toute l'après-midi les militaires qui étaient assignés à la mission, et elle n'avait pu réprimer un frisson devant le dossier du Colonel O'Neill. Un dur à cuire assurément, et elle sentait déjà qu'elle aurait du mal à se faire accepter. Leur première mission sur Abydos était une mission suicide, ils n'auraient pas dû revenir. Et pourtant...

C'est la tête pleine de questions et d'excitation qu'elle arriva à son appartement. Elle soupira en entendant la énième dispute des voisins du dessous, s'écarta pour laisser passer John et son chien. Elle pensa soudainement que dans le Colorado une maison serait la bienvenue. Elle arriva sur son palier et fit tourner la clé dans la serrure de la porte qui s'ouvrit sur un petit couloir. Elle pouvait d'ici sentir la viande que Pete faisait revenir à la poêle.

— Pete ? demanda-t-elle.

Une tête passa la porte de la cuisine et l'observa.

— Salut mon cœur ! Je prépare le dîner. Tu as fini tard... lui répondit Pete.

Sam se débarrassa de sa veste et de ses chaussures avant de se diriger vers lui. Elle l'embrassa rapidement puis jeta un œil au repas.

— Désolé, beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui. s'excusa-t-elle.

— Heureusement que tu as un mari qui sait cuisiner ! lui dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

— Tu savais en m'épousant qu'il valait mieux pour notre santé à tous les deux que tu saches cuisiner chéri. lui répondit-elle en souriant.

— C'est exact. Alors comment était ta journée ? lui demanda Pete tout en continuant de cuisiner.

— Nous devons déménager au Colorado. dit-elle de but en blanc.

Pete fit tomber sa fourchette, abasourdi. Il se retourna lentement vers elle et elle appréhenda sa réaction.

— Pardon ? dit-il enfin.

— Je suis assignée à une mission importante et il faut que je sois dans le Colorado après-demain.

— Après-demain ?! C'est une plaisanterie Sam ? demanda Pete, soudainement en colère.

— Oui après-demain. Je sais que c'est rapide mais tu sais c'est mon travail et...

— Sam nous avons notre vie ici à Washington ! Tu travailles au Pentagone, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? gronda Pete.

— Pete écoute je suis dans l'armée de l'air, s'ils me demandent d'aller au Colorado, je vais au Colorado.

— Ce n'était pas discutable ? Avec un père Général ?

— Ne mêle pas mon père à cette histoire. C'est une opportunité que je ne pouvais pas laisser passer.

— Opportunité ? Ce n'était donc pas un ordre.

— J'aurais déjà dû y aller il y a un an.

— Et ma réponse est toujours la même qu'il y a un an Sam, c'est non.

Sam commença à sentir la colère monter en elle. Elle n'allait pas laisser se reproduire le même scénario que l'an passé. Il s'agissait de sa carrière, et passer à travers la porte, son rêve.

— Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Les papiers sont déjà signés. Je pars après-demain, le vol de 6h. Un appartement loué par l'armée m'attend sur place en attendant que nous trouvions autre chose.

— Quoi ?! Parce qu'en plus c'est définitif ?! Tu as accepté ça s'en m'en parler avant ? Nous sommes mariés je te signale ! hurla Pete.

Sam recula d'un pas. Elle n'aimait pas le savoir en colère, elle avait toujours cette infime méfiance en elle lorsqu'il agissait ainsi.

— Mariés ne veut pas dire enchaînés Pete. J'irais là-bas, libre à toi de me suivre ou non. lui répondit Sam d'un ton sec.

Pete abandonna l'idée de terminer de cuire le repas et se posta devant Samantha. Il frappa du poing le mur près d'elle dans un excès de rage qui fit sursauter la jeune femme. Elle soutint cependant son regard, bien déterminée à ne pas se laisser impressionner par lui. Bon sang elle pouvait tenir tête à des hommes de l'armée mais devant lui elle se sentait soudainement une enfant apeurée. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'elle tourna les talons.

— Je vais commencer à préparer mes affaires. dit-elle en essayant de contrôler les tremblements dans sa voix.

— Et bon appétit ! lui répondit Pete. Ça sert que je m'emmerde à faire tout ça pour madame alors qu'elle ne va rien manger parce que je la contrarie !

Sam se retourna vivement vers son mari.

— _Elle_ comme tu le dis si bien, elle est devant toi ! Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le clairement ! Tu commences à me fatiguer Pete avec tes disputes inutiles ! Tout est toujours en rapport avec toi ! Ce que tu aimes, ce que tu veux faire ! J'ai accepté la promotion qui m'est offerte, et que ça te plaise ou non je serais dans le Colorado après-demain. Il n'y a plus à en discuter. Tu devrais être ravi pour moi, mais à penser à ta petite personne tu transformes cette bonne nouvelle en dispute !

Elle entra dans la chambre et claqua la porte afin de faire comprendre à Peter qu'elle ne souhaitait pas poursuivre cette discussion. Elle retira ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante. Une bonne douche chaude lui ferait du bien. Son mari la fatiguait. Tout était toujours question de finances ou de ses envies à lui. À quel moment allait-il enfin être content pour elle et l'encourager dans sa carrière ? Elle était visiblement l'une des scientifiques les plus éminente du pays, elle était pilote d'avion de chasse, capitaine de l'US Air Force, et malgré tout ça son mari arrivait à la rabaisser. Leur relation avait dès le début été très étrange. Sam pensait aimer véritablement pour la première fois. Pete était gentil, attentionné, drôle aussi parfois. Un ami de son frère qu'elle avait croisé en allant rendre visite à sa famille. Mais bien vite elle avait déchanté. Après six mois de romance, elle s'était rendu compte qu'il prenait des verres avec des femmes. Vraiment rien de méchant, aucune tromperie selon les dires de l'homme. Sam s'était laissé convaincre, se disant qu'elle devait arrêter de se faire des idées. Leur relation n'était plus dans la passion, et rapidement elle devint conflictuelle autant qu'harmonieuse. 'Comme tous les couples' s'était dit la jeune femme. Quelques temps plus tard et des messages étranges sur le portable de Pete l'avaient amenés de nouveau à douter de lui. Il réussit cependant à la convaincre de son innocence, et malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentait de se faire ainsi traiter, elle resta avec lui. Après deux ans et demi de relation, et des messages plus qu'équivoques retrouvés par inadvertance sur le téléphone de monsieur, Sam demanda de faire une pause. Elle avait besoin de souffler par rapport à tout ça et elle ne voyait pas où cela allait la mener. Trois mois et une demande en mariage plus tard, elle était fiancée et heureuse. Tout se passait pour le mieux. L'emménagement ensemble, les préparatifs du mariage... Oh bien sûr elle douta les mois précédant le mariage, se demandant si elle ne faisait pas une énorme bêtise. Mais il arrivait toujours à la convaincre et à la rassurer. Au mois d'août elle fut mariée. L'Air Force et ses écrits scientifiques aidant, elle réussit à convaincre Pete de garder son nom de jeune fille. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans et demi qu'ils étaient mariés, et ils avaient failli divorcer l'année d'avant lorsque Sam avait annoncé à Pete vouloir participer à un projet très important dans le Colorado... Il avait eu gain de cause dans leur dispute, et Sam avait ratée la première expédition sur Abydos. Mais cette fois-ci, elle en ferait partie. Elle avait acceptée immédiatement lorsque son supérieur l'avait informée de la mission, ne souhaitant pas rater sa chance à cause d'une divergence d'opinion avec son mari.

Samantha sortit de la douche et commença à se sécher. Alors qu'elle se passait de la crème hydratante, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur un Pete plus calme.

— Bon ça y est tu as fini ? demanda-t-il en se plaçant derrière elle et en embrassant son cou.

— Fini quoi ? Répondit sèchement Sam en se crispant sous son baiser.

— De faire la tête. Je n'aime pas quand on se dispute... lui répondit-il.

— Et bien il faudrait y songer avant. lui dit Sam.

Tandis qu'elle essayant de se concentrer à appliquer sa crème, Sam sentie les mains de Pete monter le long de la serviette qui entourait son corps. Elles empoignèrent finalement sa poitrine, commençant à la malaxer.

— Aller... J'ai envie de toi mon cœur... Chuchota Pete à l'oreille de sa femme.

— Pete arrête s'il te plait. Je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça. répliqua Sam.

Pete la lâcha subitement et s'éloigna de quelques pas d'elle.

— T'es vraiment une coincée. On n'est pas des vieux ! dit-il énervé.

— Et toi tu es vraiment tout sauf subtil et raffiné. Nous venons de nous disputer, je suis toujours énervée et j'ai mes affaires à préparer. Je n'ai pas la tête à ça Peter.

— Ouais bah tu m'appelleras quand tu arrêteras de faire ta mamie !

Sam serra la mâchoire aux mots de son compagnon. Ce qu'il pouvait être pénible quand il s'y mettait ! Il sortit de la salle de bain et Sam termina tranquillement de se préparer. Elle prépara ensuite pendant une heure les valises qu'elle prendrait avec elle le surlendemain. Elle aurait le temps de s'occuper de ses autres affaires un peu plus tard, Pete ne la rejoindrait pas immédiatement à cause de son travail. Une fois fini elle se coucha, et bien vite Pete la rejoignit. Devant son insistance, ils finirent par faire l'amour, et Sam s'endormit rapidement.

À six heures le surlendemain, elle se trouvait à l'aéroport. Son vol était retardé et cela ne lui plaisait vraiment pas : elle risquait d'être en retard au briefing et elle avait horreur de ça.

Quand enfin elle fut à la base Cheyenne Mountain, avec visiblement uniquement cinq petites minutes de retard, elle attendit une voix masculine prononcer son nom.

— Carter est notre expert de la porte des Étoiles.

— Et on peut savoir d'où il débarque ?

Elle entra dans la pièce, fière dans son uniforme.

— _Elle_ débarque du Pentagone. Capitaine Carter au rapport mon Colonel. dit-elle en se mettant au garde à vous et en observant l'homme en face d'elle.

Son cœur manqua un battement lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent. Son regard chocolat la transperça. Et avant même qu'elle ai compris comment elle en était arrivée à là, elle parlait de ses organes reproducteurs situés à l'intérieur de son corps et proposait un bras de fer au Colonel Jack O'Neill qui lui souriait à pleines dents.

Leur collaboration risquait d'être... 'intéressante.' Songea Sam.

'Mouvementée.' Songea plutôt le Général Georges Hammond.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous, je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir pour ce début.

Debby : Comme toujours, merci d'être là, merci d'être toi, merci de me lire, merci de me relire, merci de me conseiller, merci de m'aider, merci de ta disponibilité, merci d'aimer, merci de me supporter, merci. Je t'aime. Et oui ceci est une déclaration, voilà voilà.

Velleda : Merci de ta jolie review. Je suis ravie que le thème te plaise. Merci d'encore me lire avec entrain. :) Je t'adore.

Demetra : Oh ma pauvre, je ne suis pas sûre de me débarrasser de Pete aussi rapidement que tu le souhaites. Il va même avoir un rôle central dans cette histoire. Être le mari de Sam change considérablement la donne. J'espère que cela te plaira tout de même, ça risque d'être une histoire très psychologique. Xoxo

Ailec : Merci d'avoir reposté ta review – tu peux voir que la première n'est toujours pas apparue d'ailleurs – et merci pour ce petit mot sur mon talent (J'ignore encore où est-ce que tu l'aperçois mais bon…). Ceci sera donc bien une fic à chapitre, et il n'est pas prévu pour l'instant que le poing de Jack rencontre le visage de Pete. :) Merci de me lire encore et toujours, et de supporter ma dose insupportable d'imagination débordante. Je t'adore. (Ces réponses de reviews deviennent carrément sentimentales les filles).

Gynnie : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire malgré ta montagne de travail (et pour avoir été une lectrice attentive – à défaut d'oreille – avant de lire ceci). Effectivement, si Sam flashe sur Jack, elle se rend coupable. À voir aussi comment Pete va s'accoutumer de la nouvelle vie de sa femme, et comment Sam va gérer tout ce qu'elle va pouvoir ressentir. J'espère que l'histoire te plaira. :) Merci encore pour tout.

Cath : Bienvenue à toi chère lectrice. Voici le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant que le premier. Je t'invite à regarder mes autres histoires sur mon profil si cela t'intéresse. (Ouh c'est moche je me fais de la pub !) Bonne lecture !

Ce chapitre se passe après le premier épisode de la série et avant le deuxième.

 **CHAPITRE 2**

Samantha entra dans l'appartement loué pour elle par l'armée. Elle soupira lentement, posant ses deux valises au sol. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de passer ici avant de se rendre à la base et était partit directement en mission sur Abydos puis Chulak. Quatre jours sans repos, – ou très peu – beaucoup de course, de douleur, de morts… Elle pouvait le dire : elle était éreintée ! Une chance qu'elle ait poursuivi son entrainement avancé au Pentagone. Pete n'était pas vraiment pour, préférant savoir sa femme derrière un bureau ou dans un laboratoire plutôt que sur le terrain à risquer sa vie. En pensant à son mari, Sam attrapa son téléphone et l'alluma. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le joindre et s'attendait déjà à recevoir ses foudres. Son téléphone sonna pendant près de cinq minutes, lui annonçant messages texte, messages vocaux et appels manqués. Tous de Pete. Il allait lui arracher la tête. Elle fut même surprise qu'il ne soit pas à l'attendre ici ! Elle composa le numéro de leur appartement et patienta en écoutant les sonneries. Elle avait la main crispée sur le téléphone. Pete décrocha au bout de deux sonneries et elle ferma les yeux.

— Sam ! Bon sang mais j'étais mort d'inquiétude ! J'ai même appelé l'aéroport pour être sûre que tu avais bien atterri ! hurla Pete dans le micro.

Sam grimaça. Il avait vraiment dû s'inquiéter…

— Je sais je suis désolée chéri, l'avion a eu du retard, je suis vraiment arrivée juste pour le début de la réunion avec le Général de la base.

— Tu n'as pas pu m'appeler après ? Et qu'as-tu fait pendant quatre jours ? Quatre jours Sam j'étais fou d'inquiétude j'ai failli prendre l'avion hier soir.

— Oh tu sais j'ai dû visiter la base, découvrir mon laboratoire. Ce genre de choses tu vois.

— Pendant quatre jours ? demanda Pete.

Il était suspicieux. Sam se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Elle savait à quoi s'attendre en acceptant ce poste, elle lui mentait depuis des années sur l'objet de ses recherches au Pentagone. Cette fois-ci il allait falloir être persuasive si elle ne voulait pas qu'il la questionne chaque jour sur son travail. Passer la porte des Étoiles en valait la peine. Retrouver Sha're en valait la peine. Et le SGC avait besoin d'elle pour ça.

— Tu sais la télémétrie radar prend vraiment du temps chéri, il faut être très précis. Je ne vais pas me mettre à t'expliquer tout ça avec les termes scientifiques, nous savons tous les deux que tu ne supportes pas ça. Il va arriver assez souvent que je reste quelques jours sur place. expliqua-t-elle, espérant avoir l'air honnête.

— Tu ne vas pas rentrer tous les soirs ? Pour de la télémétrie radar ?

— Pete… souffla-t-elle dans le téléphone.

— Très bien, j'arrête avec ça. Tu vas encore me sortir le discours de « il ne fallait pas épouser une militaire si tu voulais une femme auprès de toi chaque soir » ?

— Si tu n'avais pas arrêté, sûrement. rit Sam, maintenant un peu plus détendue.

— Tu me manques mon cœur. lui dit Pete.

— Tu me manques aussi. Quand me rejoins-tu ? demanda-t-elle à son mari.

— J'ai réussi à marchander un délai de quinze jours au lieu d'un mois. J'essayais de te joindre pour te l'annoncer justement.

Sam ignora le ton de reproche qu'il avait employé.

— Vraiment ? C'est super ! Dès que tu seras là on cherchera une maison, l'appartement est vraiment petit. dit-elle, enjouée.

— Ça pourra attendre non ? Imagine qu'on ne reste pas ?

— Pete nous allons rester, mon travail n'est pas temporaire.

— Je me chargerai de tout ça sur place. Tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu gères les papiers ou ce genre de choses.

— Je pourrais très bien le faire, arrête de me traiter comme une enfant de cinq ans. lui reprocha Sam.

— Oh mon cœur ce n'est pas ça mais j'aime m'occuper de ça. Toi tu as tes calculs déjà.

Sam abandonna cette partie qu'elle savait perdue d'avance. Pete ne la laissait pas gérer les affaires du couple.

— Comment sont tes collègues ? demanda Pete.

— Très bien. Le Colonel O'Neill est mon supérieur direct, c'est lui qui dirige notre équipe. Le docteur Jackson est brillant, je pense que nous allons bien nous entendre.

— Votre équipe ?

— Oui, nous sommes séparés en équipe, chacune effectue des recherches différentes.

— Ton supérieur est comment ?

En repensant au Colonel O'Neill le cœur de Sam fit une embardée. Son rythme cardiaque augmenta considérablement, se rappelant avec précision le regard qu'ils avaient échangés en salle de briefing.

— Sam ? demanda Pete.

Samantha se rendit compte qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration et qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à Peter.

— Oui, oui excuse-moi je suis toujours là.

— Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller d'un seul coup, ce type est dur avec toi ?

— Le Colonel ? Non, non bien sûr que non il est très bien. Il n'est pas fan des scientifiques mais il n'a pas l'air de faire partie d'un de ces machos de l'armée.

— Il n'est pas fan des scientifiques et travaille dans la télémétrie radar ? Il n'a pas bien choisi son endroit celui-là ! commença à dire Pete en riant.

— Oui, assurément. sourit Sam, en sachant parfaitement que le Colonel O'Neill était exactement là où il devait être par rapport à sa carrière et à son rang.

— Ma chérie je vais aller me coucher, il est déjà tard ici et je dois être sur le terrain tôt demain matin. Je vais devoir boucler mon affaire avant de pouvoir te rejoindre. dit soudainement Pete.

— Pas de soucis mon cœur, je t'enverrais un message demain matin avant de me rendre au travail. Je ne sais pas quand je rentrerais, ne sois pas étonnée si je ne t'appelle pas demain soir.

— Impossible d'appeler de la base ? demanda Pete un peu vexé.

— Pas vraiment. répondit Sam.

La vérité était autre. Samantha ne voulait pas mélanger sa vie privée à son travail. Son dossier était déjà modifié par ses soins, la mention mariée n'apparaissait pas. Elle ne parlerait pas non plus de lui à ses coéquipiers, trouvant cela bien plus simple pour elle. Elle refusait de passer pour la parfaite épouse devant rentrer chez elle le soir, il y avait tant à faire et à découvrir ! Protéger sa vie privée était primordiale pour elle dans ce milieu d'hommes.

— Bon très bien, j'attendrais ton appel avec impatience alors. Tu me manques déjà amour.

— Toi aussi. À demain.

— Je t'aime. À demain.

— Je t'aime aussi.

Sam raccrocha et soupira. Elle avait passé le premier interrogatoire sans trop de soucis. Elle marcha le long du couloir afin de découvrir un peu son nouvel appartement. Une chambre de taille moyenne était accolée à une salle de bain dans laquelle se trouvait une baignoire. Sam soupira d'aise en se disant qu'elle aurait bien besoin d'un bon bain chaud. Elle déposa les valises dans sa chambre et retira ses vêtements. Elle s'observa dans le miroir et s'aperçut que plusieurs hématomes parsemaient son corps. Il allait lui falloir des excuses en béton pour que Pete ne la questionne pas sur ça. Elle fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire et patienta jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse plonger son corps dans l'eau chaude. Elle grimaça dans un premier temps : son corps la faisait souffrir, elle avait des courbatures un peu partout. Mais bon sang, son nouveau boulot s'était vraiment le pied total ! Ils allaient aller sur d'autres planètes, et ça elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Grâce à la découverte de Jackson, c'est l'univers qui s'étendait à leurs pieds. Elle resta les yeux fermés, profitant du calme environnant. Calme qui ne dura évidemment pas : son téléphone portable se mit à sonner. Elle décrocha sans même vérifier son interlocuteur.

— Carter.

— Carter je ne vous dérange pas ? C'est O'Neill.

Sam se redressa subitement dans son bain.

— Mon Colonel ? Un souci à la base ? Je dois venir ?

— Carter du calme, on a mérité notre soirée off vous ne croyez pas ? lui répondit Jack en souriant.

— Oui effectivement monsieur. En quoi puis-je vous être utile mon Colonel ? demanda Sam.

— Et bien Daniel n'est pas vraiment au top de sa forme ce soir, je lui ai proposé de venir chez moi pour ne pas qu'il reste à broyer du noir à la base. répondit Jack.

— C'est une bonne chose mon Colonel.

— Oui, mais je ne suis pas le meilleur du monde pour ce qui est de remonter le moral à quelqu'un vous voyez. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait essayer d'aller prendre un verre avec les gars et vous. Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre avec Daniel et…

— Et la psychologie d'une femme serait utile ce soir monsieur ? termina Sam.

— Ouais, vous avez tout compris Carter. grimaça Jack.

— D'accord. Où dois-je vous rejoindre mon Colonel ? Je ne connais pas encore bien la ville.

— Je passe vous chercher d'ici trente minutes si vous voulez ? lui dit Jack.

Sam paniqua. Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il puisse venir ici, et voir les deux noms affichés sur la boite aux lettres.

— J'habite près du café « Chez Stacy » monsieur, je peux vous y attendre si cela vous convient. proposa-t-elle.

— Entendu.

— À tout à l'heure mon Colonel. Dit-elle.

— À tout à l'heure Carter.

Elle s'apprêtait à raccrocher quand elle entendit la voix de son supérieur dans l'écouteur.

— Oh Carter !

— Oui mon Colonel ?

— Merci d'accepter ça. Je m'en veux de vous tirer du bain. À tout à l'heure. dit-il avant de raccrocher rapidement.

Les joues de Sam étaient écarlates. Il avait entendu l'eau lorsqu'elle s'était redressée ! Il savait qu'elle était en train de lui parler en prenant son bain. Quelle honte ! Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et après s'être lavé rapidement elle sortit de son bain afin de se préparer à sortir. De nouveau elle revoyait le regard que le Colonel O'Neill et elle avaient échangés durant le briefing.

'Il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça c'est complètement idiot !' se disputa-t-elle intérieurement. 'Il a du charisme et un regard perturbant, et c'est ton supérieur hiérarchique. Et tu es mariée bon dieu !' continua-t-elle tout en s'habillant d'un jean moulant et d'un top noir. À peine un coup de crayon clair, une touche de mascara et elle était prête. Elle attrapa sa veste en cuir et sortit de son appartement. Elle patienta quelques minutes avant d'apercevoir Jack O'Neill dans son pick-up. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur et elle grimpa à l'arrière, saluant les deux hommes dans la voiture. Daniel Jackson avait le regard triste, et elle comprit la détresse de Jack. Il avait définitivement besoin d'être entouré. Le Colonel se gara devant un pub et ils descendirent du véhicule. Sam s'approcha immédiatement de Daniel, lui touchant le bras avec un sourire discret. Elle lui montrait qu'elle était présente, sans le forcer à parler. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le pub où Kawalsky et Ferretti les attendaient avec d'autres soldats, chacun avec une bière devant eux.

— Mon Colonel vous voilà enfin ! lança Kawalsky.

— J'ai dû passer prendre Carter, elle ne connaît pas encore la ville Charlie.

— Alors Capitaine, comment trouvez-vous Colorado Springs ? demanda Ferretti, la fixant.

Les regards étaient appuyés sur la jeune femme. Ferretti semblait apprécier la 'vue' qu'offrait le top de Sam.

— Ça à l'air plutôt sympa. répondit-elle en ne portant pas cas des yeux de Ferretti qui descendaient un peu trop bas.

— Daniel vous prenez une bière ? demanda Jack.

— Oui je vous remercie. répondit l'archéologue, un peu dans ses pensées.

— Carter, un soda ?

Elle leva la tête vers son supérieur, l'air amusé. Ainsi il pensait qu'elle était le genre à prendre un soda ? Son regard la transperça et elle ne put réprimer un frisson. Cet homme la troublait, et cela commençait à devenir franchement gênant.

— Une bière pour moi mon Colonel, je vous remercie. dit-elle dans un sourire.

Ce fut au tour de Jack de sentir un frisson le parcourir, une sensation qu'il avait depuis très longtemps oubliée. Cette soirée risquait d'être intéressante : son second buvait de la bière ! Bien qu'elle soit une scientifique, elle semblait avoir le goût des bonnes choses. Il la vit s'approcher de Daniel et engager la conversation. Il la remercia intérieurement, il n'était vraiment pas doué pour toutes ces choses-là. Parler n'était pas l'activité dans lequel il excellait, notamment pour remonter le moral de quelqu'un. Il jeta un dernier regard à sa subordonnée qui leva les yeux un instant pour l'observer, et hocha lentement la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle gérait Daniel. Il sourit en s'éloignant.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous! Un ÉNORME merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes les meilleurs lecteurs du monde ! Je n'oublie pas « Réflexion », le prochain chapitre est déjà dans ma tête, il me faut juste trouver le temps de l'écrire.

Ailec : Comme d'habitude tu m'as gâtée avec ta review grand format ! Oui, tu as le droit de comprendre Pete, c'est normal qu'il se soit inquiété. Mais en même temps, Sam avait vraiment d'autres choses à faire (mixing up some martinis, hanging out on the dock having a little chitchat, watch the sunset, go back to the cabin... You know... STUFF. Hum... Désolée, je m'égare.) Bref, Pete a finalement joué son macho histoire de t'énerver de nouveau, et ça, j'achète ! Parce qu'une Ailec énervée est une Ailec qui a envie de découvrir comment Sam va se débarrasser de lui. Si elle s'en débarrasse... Je n'ai pas encore statué sur ce point. La scène du bain, je l'aime beaucoup également dans mon esprit. ^^' Pas d'approfondissement de la soirée dans ce chapitre, nous allons faire un petit bond en avant. Bonne lecture !

Ady : Mais comment ça tu t'en fous que Pete soit triste de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelles ? Je ne te comprend pas... ^^ Merci pour la review miss, je t'adore beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup !

Velleda : Merveille ? Tu n'as pas reviewé la bonne fic je pense... MERCI ! Mais Sam n'est coupable de rien, elle admet simplement — ou pas d'ailleurs — que son supérieur hiérarchique ne la laisse pas indifférente avec son charisme démoniaque. J'ai comme l'impression que tu aimes bien le début de cette histoire, j'espère arriver à te garder dans le même état d'esprit jusqu'à la fin !

Gynnie : Je te réponds à ta première phrase : Merci encore du fond du cœur. Et pour la suite : un grand merci, ta review a été un petit moment précieux de ma journée lorsque je l'ai lue. J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre t'as rassurée sur le fait que c'est bien les relations qui seront mises en avant et non pas uniquement les missions et Sam/Jack. Beaucoup de vécu, ce qui change certainement ma manière d'aborder les choses. J'aime te surprendre !

Demetra : Merci de ta review, toujours au rendez-vous et c'est agréable d'avoir toujours un retour de toi ! Effectivement, même si son choix est compréhensible, elle va au devant de bien des complications...

Nonow : Bienvenue chère lectrice ! Merci beaucoup de ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Djaipur : Tu as vu cette rapidité un peu ? Merci de ta review, j'espère que la suite sera toute aussi bonne que ce que tu as décrit ! Bonne lecture !

Ce chapitre se passe lors de l'épisode "La théorie de Broca". Un petit bond en avant donc, je ne vais pas reprendre tous les épisodes de la série (ça serait bien trop long!). Je sélectionne donc les épisodes qui me semblent nécessaire à l'avancée de l'histoire, en particulier ceux qui font cerner et évoluer le personnage de Samantha Carter. J'espère que vous avez toutes et tous bien pris connaissance du rating, il commence à s'appliquer dès maintenant. Bonne lecture, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience !

 **Chapitre 3**

Sam repris conscience, un peu groggy, dans un lit à l'infirmerie. Un léger coup d'œil sur son estomac lui rappela qu'elle avait eu une petite altercation avec son voisin de cellule.

— Vous n'aurez pas de cicatrice. lui dit en souriant le médecin de la base.

— Merci.

Sam s'assit dans le lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Les souvenirs l'assaillaient. Un souvenir en particulier.

— Doux Jésus... murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Avait-elle _réellement_ embrassée son supérieur hiérarchique ? Son supérieur hiérarchique, à savoir le Colonel O'Neill ? _LE_ Jack O'Neill avec son regard chocolat à couper le souffle et son sourire à tomber – oui car le sourire c'était le point bonus pour travailler avec le colonel chaque jour.– Sam se gifla intérieurement. Mais comment – et surtout pourquoi ?! – s'était-elle retrouvée dans une posture aussi indélicate? Elle en était sûre, personne d'autre n'avait dû embrasser sauvagement un autre membre de la base comme elle avait pu le faire avec le Colonel. Que devait-il penser d'elle ? Et Pete ? Dieu Pete ! Il ne devrait jamais, au grand jamais, avoir un jour un seul écho de cette histoire. Et si elle passait en cour martiale ? Comment expliquer ça à son mari ? Sam reprit un peu ses esprits : elle avait été sous l'influence d'un virus alien, personne ne pouvait tenir compte de son comportement... Personne sauf lui. Elle repensa soudainement aux lèvres si chaudes de son supérieur lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé une première fois. Elle avait eu si envie de lui que s'en avait été presque douloureux. Son corps plaqué contre le sien lui avait donné des frissons de plaisir, et rien que d'y repenser, son bas ventre se réveilla. Si elle continuait de penser à ça elle allait se retrouver dans les problèmes jusqu'au cou ! Il fallait qu'elle retire Jack O'Neill et ses délicieuses lèvres de sa tête. Le tableau périodique des éléments l'aida aisément à stopper ses souvenirs lubriques.

Quelques heures plus tard elle rejoignit la salle d'embarquement dans laquelle plusieurs hommes étaient prêts à rejoindre la planète sur laquelle Daniel était devenu un atteint. Décidément, leurs débuts dans le programme Porte des Étoiles n'étaient pas des plus reposants. Teal'c avait rejoint SG-1, et leur première mission ensemble n'avait pas beaucoup plu à la jeune femme... Se faire marchander dans un accoutrement ridicule n'était vraiment pas agréable pour elle. Pete, qui l'avait rejoint depuis maintenant une semaine, avait remarqué les quelques hématomes sur son corps, et l'excuse des entraînements au corps à corps avait eu l'air de suffisamment le convaincre. Un coup de couteau à l'estomac par contre... Samantha sortit de ses pensées et se concentra finalement sur la mission à venir.

Voir Daniel revenir à lui-même la soulagea. Ils avaient réussis à soigner ce peuple et repartaient maintenant tranquillement vers la porte des Étoiles. Sam observait du coin de l'œil son supérieur et se rappela avec délectation la sensation des lèvres de Jack sur la peau sensible de son cou. Elle avala difficilement sa salive alors que le souvenir la fit soudainement se sentir mal à l'aise. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle s'excuse de son comportement. Elle se mit donc à la hauteur du Colonel et engagea la conversation.

— Mon Colonel.

— Oui ? lui répondit Jack

— À propos de mon comportement... Je n'étais plus moi-même... dit-elle, gênée.

— Oh, laissez tomber. Je ne me souviens même plus de ce qui s'est exactement passé.

— C'est vrai ? demande-t-elle, un peu étonnée.

— J'étais moi aussi sous l'emprise du microbe.

— C'est vrai. Dans ce cas, tant mieux. Je préfère. lui dit Sam, soulagée.

— Et dites-moi, ça va votre blessure ? lui demanda Jack soudainement.

— Ma blessure ? répondit-elle, ne comprenant pas de quoi parlait son supérieur.

— Vous avez bien reçu un coup de couteau dans l'estomac ?

— Oh oui mais rien de grave. Je n'aurais peut-être même pas de cicatrice.

— Tant mieux. Ça m'inquiétait un peu.

— Ah bon ? demande-t-elle de nouveau gênée.

— Bien-sûr. S'il vous était resté une marque vous n'auriez jamais pu remettre ce ravissant t-shirt qui laisse apparaître votre nombril. répondit Jack avec un sourire avant de s'éloigner d'une Sam abasourdie par le fait qu'il se souvienne de tout puis amusée par la spontanéité de son supérieur hiérarchique.

* * *

Sam déposa dans un soupir ses clés dans la boite prévue à cet effet sur la commode du couloir. Six jours sans rentrer chez elle, autant dire qu'elle souhaitait se glisser dans un bain bien chaud puis s'enrouler dans sa couette !

— Mon cœur te voilà enfin ! s'écria Pete qui la rejoignit en quelques pas.

Il la serra tout contre lui, sentant le parfum de ses cheveux. Elle glissa sa tête sur son épaule et nicha son nez dans le creux de son cou.

— Tu m'as manqué. Je n'aime pas ton nouveau travail… lui dit Pete.

— J'aimerais pouvoir rentrer à la maison plus souvent chéri tu le sais. Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Sam se colla un peu plus à lui et se laissa envahir de sa chaleur. Les bras de Pete serrèrent sa femme, comme s'ils ne voulaient plus jamais la laisser repartir. Lentement, il chercha le chemin de ses lèvres afin de l'embrasser tendrement. Après quelques minutes, Samantha s'écarta de lui.

— Je vais aller me faire couler un bain, je suis épuisée.

— Très bien, à tout à l'heure. lui répondit Pete en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Mais à peine avait-elle dit ça que son portable sonna. Pete la regarda d'un air interrogateur, fronçant les sourcils. Elle décrocha rapidement en voyant le numéro du SGC s'afficher.

— Carter. dit-elle sèchement.

— Bonsoir Sam c'est Daniel. Je sais que vous venez de rentrer chez vous ce soir, mais je voulais vous proposer de venir manger une pizza avec Jack et Teal'c à mon appartement. Apparemment le Général Hammond a convaincu ses supérieurs de laisser Teal'c sortir de la base s'il est accompagné et je me suis dit que ça pourrait être agréable pour lui de se faire une petite soirée.

— Oh euh… hésita-t-elle.

Sam était coincée. Le regard de Pete était posé sur elle, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Mais d'un autre côté, ses coéquipiers la croyait seule chez elle.

— Pas de soucis pour moi Daniel, envoyez-moi l'adresse par mail. Dois-je apporter quelque chose ?

Pete fit une moue boudeuse, comprenant que sa femme n'allait pas passer la soirée avec lui.

— Je pensais que vous pourriez amener un film ?

— Très bien je prendrais ça au passage. À plus tard.

— À plus tard Sam.

Elle raccrocha et fit une grimace face au visage fermé de son mari.

— Soirée d'équipe. dit-elle simplement.

— Les conjoints ne sont pas acceptés j'imagine ? répondit Pete, blessé.

— Oh Pete ce n'est pas ça c'est juste que, tu comprends, on va parler travail… Et puis je n'ai pas envie de te mélanger à ça.

— À ça ? demanda Pete, pas bien sûr de comprendre où sa femme voulait en venir.

— Mon travail c'est mon travail, toi tu es ma vie privée.

— Je préfère quand tu dis simplement que je suis ta vie, c'est beaucoup plus mignon. dit Pete en souhaitant détendre l'atmosphère.

Sam lui sourit avant de s'avancer vers lui et de l'embrasser.

— Je t'aime. lui dit-elle.

— Moi aussi, plus que tout au monde. lui murmura-t-il.

— Je vais aller prendre mon bain rapidement du coup. annonça-t-elle en s'éloignant finalement dans le couloir.

— Ne te fais pas trop jolie hein.

Elle se retourna vers son mari, qui lui lança un regard innocent.

— Bah quoi ? Tu es ma propriété tout de même. Je n'aimerais pas que tes collègues t'admirent d'un peu trop près si tu vois ce que je veux dire. lança Pete.

Sam déglutit difficilement en se rappelant les lèvres de son supérieur sur les siennes.

— Tu n'as pas à t'en faire voyons. lui répondit-elle finalement en s'engouffrant dans la chambre.

Sam se dirigea vers la salle de bain et commença à faire couler l'eau. Elle choisit un peu de bain moussant à la vanille qu'elle fit couler dans le jet d'eau avec délectation. Elle se déshabilla rapidement, trop pressée de pouvoir enfin se détendre.

Quelques minutes avaient été suffisantes à soulager ses muscles endoloris, même s'ils l'étaient beaucoup moins depuis son entrée au SGC. Les différents entrainements auxquels elle s'adonnait de manière journalière permettait à son corps de se réhabituer à autant d'efforts physiques. Entre le combat à mains nues qu'elle avait dû remporter contre le père de Naya et les changements physiques dû au virus alien, son corps en voyait passer de toutes les couleurs depuis trois semaines. Malgré tout, son nouveau travail la passionnait, et maintenant que le président venait d'accepter le fait d'étudier le côté culturel des peuples qu'ils rencontraient, elle ne devrait pas s'ennuyer. Daniel lui avait parlé avec entrain de ce nouvel aspect de leurs missions, et elle était ravie de constater que la passion du jeune homme lui permettait de mettre un peu de côté la douleur de la perte de sa femme. Elle était parfois si triste pour lui concernant ce sujet… Daniel aimait profondément et sincèrement Sha're et la perdre était comme perdre un morceau de lui même. Elle se souvint comment il lui avait parlé d'elle lors de leur première soirée – après une bière ou deux l'archéologue devenait assez bavard il fallait le dire – et elle avait pu voir un homme complètement épris de sa femme, la respectant et l'aimant. Lorsqu'elle l'écoutait, elle n'avait pas l'impression de partager la même passion ni la même folie de l'amour avec Pete. Daniel semblait lui décrire un amour pur et sincère, un amour renversant. Elle avait pu voir la passion de la jeune femme lorsque cette dernière avait embrassée le linguiste avant qu'il ne leur montre sa découverte sur l'existence des autres portes. Cette époque avec Pete lui paraissait si loin… notamment car elle n'avait pas durée très longtemps…

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, et Sam se décida à jeter un œil sur son mari qui venait d'entrer, un verre de vin rouge à la main. Sam lui sourit en tendant le bras pour attraper le verre dont elle bu une gorgée avec un plaisir non feint. Les lèvres de Pete vinrent se poser sur le cou de Sam qui referma les yeux à ce contact. Le souvenir des lèvres bouillantes du Colonel lui revint à l'esprit. Cela l'avait totalement électrifié, elle était incapable à l'heure actuelle de décrire ce qu'elle avait ressentit. Quelque chose de très différent par rapport aux lèvres de son propre mari sur son cou à l'instant même. Elle replongea dans la vision de Jack par dessus elle, son corps épousant parfaitement ses formes. Elle ne put retenir un petit gémissement de désir. Ceci encouragea Pete à poursuivre ses baisers et il remonta le long de la mâchoire de Sam, laissant sa langue goûter la peau de sa femme. Arrivé à la commissure de ses lèvres, et captura sa bouche en un baiser passionné, sa langue venant valser avec celle de Sam. Une de ses mains s'égara sur la poitrine de Sam, et il commença lentement à la caresser. Il pouvait sentir sa femme totalement réceptive à ses caresses et il poursuivit donc en descendant sa main. Les yeux toujours fermés, Sam se laissait aller au désir grandissant en elle, et elle laissa de nouveau échapper un gémissement lorsque la main de Pete caressa son entre-jambes. D'un commun accord, Sam se leva, Pete lui reprenant son verre et le posant sur le rebord du lavabo. Il prit la serviette de Sam et enroula sa femme dedans avant de la mener vers leur chambre. Là, Samantha s'allongea sur le lit, faisant s'ouvrir la serviette qui l'entourait. Pete la rejoignit rapidement après s'être débarrassé de ses vêtements, et continua son exploration du corps de la jeune femme, qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur depuis les années. Très vite il ne put se contenir et leurs corps ne firent plus qu'un. Sam se laissait totalement guider par son amant, qui lui murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille. Lorsque son désir atteignit l'extase elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler, tandis que Pete la rejoignait dans son orgasme. Son mari finit par s'allonger à ses côtés, haletant et le sourire aux lèvres alors que Samantha gardait ses yeux fermés.

— Wahou ! C'était fabuleux mon cœur. Tu as été formidable. dit Pete entre deux souffles.

Sam se contenta de sourire, son cœur reprenant un rythme moins soutenu. Pete ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de commenter leurs ébats, comme s'il lui fallait une confirmation sur le bon déroulé de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Mais effectivement, cela avait été bon, très bon même. Tout avait été différent. Parce que ce soir là, pour la première fois de sa vie, Samantha Carter s'était imaginée un autre homme à la place de son mari. Ce soir là, c'est avec Jack O'Neill que son esprit avait fait l'amour, rendu fou de désir par le baiser brûlant de cet homme quelques jours plus tôt.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous ! Voici le petit dernier. Cette fois-ci, direction l'épisode 12 de la saison 1 « Le feu et l'eau. » Comment Sam va réussir à revenir chez elle alors que Daniel est mort ?

Demetra : Merci pour ta review ! Bien sûr que Pete n'est pas l'homme le plus merveilleux, mais il va avoir ses bons côtés aussi (Oui, je sais...)

Ailec : Voici ton nouveau chapitre tant attendu, j'espère qu'il te plaira ! J'ai presque hâte de le publier pour avoir le droit à une de tes reviews fantastiques. :D

Saragrissom : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Oui, quel homme… ^^'

Velleda : Oui, Sam le plante là, c'est vrai. Mais en même temps, a-t-elle beaucoup le choix ? C'est le problème de ne pas vouloir mêler ses deux mondes…

Djaipur : Of course naughty Sam is on board ! Et il va falloir qu'elle gère tout ça… ^^

Nonow : Visiblement le 'tu es ma propriété' a marqué tout le monde lol. Sacré Jack, et tu n'as encore rien vu…

Caroll-ann : Je suis ravie de t'accueillir sur cette fic ! Non je ne suis pas les producteurs… Mais je peux être pire :p

Gynnie : Merci pour ta review ma jolie, tu me donnes toujours autant la pêche quand tu en poste une !

 **Chapitre 4**

Ça n'était pas possible. Tout bonnement pas possible. Sam nageait en plein cauchemar, son cœur se serrait, lui créant une douleur qu'elle pensait avoir oubliée. Daniel était mort. Mais comment cela était-il possible ? Ils étaient revenus, tous complètement abasourdis par la perte de l'archéologue, tous avec la même vision de lui perdu dans les flammes, de fines bulles. Se souvenir de ça était tellement douloureux qu'elle mit sa tête dans ses mains, les bras posés sur son bureau.

— Carter ? demanda Jack en voyant son second dans son laboratoire.

Sam releva la tête vers son supérieur et croisa son regard.

— Est-ce que ça va aller ? la questionna Jack.

— Oui merci mon Colonel. C'est juste que… Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à m'enlever ces images de ma tête, répondit Sam.

— Je comprends. Rentrez chez vous et reposez-vous, vous en aurez besoin pour demain Carter, lui dit Jack.

— Je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir rentrer mon Colonel, dit Sam en baissant de nouveau la tête et en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

— Pourquoi ? lui demanda Jack.

— Je… Je ne sais pas mon Colonel.

— Rentrez chez vous Carter. Rester ici n'est bon pour aucun de nous, répondit Jack.

Sam acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et se leva de sa chaise. Elle ferma ensuite tous les appareils de son laboratoire puis la lumière et se dirigea vers les vestiaires afin de se changer. À chaque nouveau couloir qu'elle traversait elle avait cette impression étrange que Daniel allait apparaître et cela fit augmenter la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans la poitrine. Arrivée aux vestiaires elle se doucha rapidement puis enfila sa tenue civile et sortit de la base. Le trajet jusqu'à sa nouvelle maison se fit rapidement, elle savait que Pete serait ravi de la voir rentrer aujourd'hui.

La maison qu'ils avaient trouvés était tout à fait charmante, à dix minutes en voiture de la base – à allure normale – ce qui lui permettait de revenir en urgence si besoin. Elle se gara devant son portillon et remonta ensuite l'allée jusqu'à son porche et fit tourner la clef dans la serrure. Pete avait allumé leur cheminée et l'odeur la prit aux tripes, si bien qu'elle était totalement bloquée dans son souvenir des flammes emprisonnant Daniel lorsque Pete se planta devant elle.

— Coucou mon cœur, lui dit-il.

Sam ne lui répondit pas, les yeux dans le vague.

— Sam ? demanda Pete, ne comprenant pas la réaction de sa femme qui restait le regard fixé sur le feu de bois.

Les yeux de Sam s'embuèrent de larmes alors que les souvenirs l'assaillaient. Pete la saisit par les épaules et la secoua doucement afin de la faire réagir.

— Sam ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Pete en haussant le son de sa voix.

Sam sortit de sa torpeur et le regarda. Elle essuya rapidement ses yeux dont les larmes menaçaient de tomber.

— Pete éteint ce feu s'il te plait, dit-elle rapidement en s'éloignant de lui.

— Un bonjour avant peut-être ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec le feu, je croyais que tu trouvais ça romantique ? répliqua Pete.

— Je t'en prie, pas aujourd'hui… dit Sam, sa voix se brisant.

Pete s'approcha doucement d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras alors qu'il voyait qu'elle se retenait de pleurer.

— Sam qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Un ennui au travail ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Sam resta muette, se sentant incapable de lui répondre un mensonge.

— Je vais te faire un thé amour. Installe-toi.

Sam le suivit jusque dans la cuisine où elle s'installa sur un des tabourets du bar, mais se retrouva de nouveau bloquée alors que Pete faisait couler l'eau pour son thé dans la bouilloire, créant de fines bulles. Elle plaça sa main devant sa bouche dans l'espoir de retenir le sanglot qui menaçait de passer sa gorge et se leva précipitamment pour rejoindre le jardin. Une fois sur la terrasse elle se tint au mur, tentant de reprendre sa respiration, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait. Daniel était mort et pourtant tout son être lui criait que c'était faux. Elle serra les dents avec rage et tenta de reprendre ses esprits alors que son téléphone sonna. Le numéro du Colonel s'afficha et elle décrocha rapidement.

— Carter.

— Carter tout va bien ? demanda Jack en entendant la voix serrée de la jeune femme.

Sam leva la tête et vit Pete s'approcher de la porte fenêtre et lui fit un signe rapide de ne pas avancer plus, elle ne tenait pas à ce que le Colonel puisse entendre qu'elle n'était pas seule.

— Je… Oui mon Colonel tout va bien, dit-elle finalement.

— Je pensais faire un dîner ce soir, chez moi. Pour… Vous savez. Une sorte de réunion… En sa mémoire.

La gorge de Sam se serra.

— Je serais là, répondit-elle.

— Oui, d'accord. Bien… Bien. Vous êtes certaine que tout va bien car il n'est que dix heures du matin et… Enfin si vous avez besoin… Si vous souhaitez… Bref je laisse ma porte ouverte Carter, réussit finalement à dire Jack, pas très habitué à parler dans ce genre de situations.

— Et vous monsieur, est-ce que vous allez bien ? demanda Sam à son supérieur, sentant bien qu'il avait lui aussi beaucoup de mal à se remettre de leur perte.

— Je… Oui. Non. Je ne sais pas trop Carter. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas… enfin vous voyez, répondit Jack.

— Avez-vous besoin que… enfin est-ce que vous souhaitez que… je passe ? Maintenant ? questionna Sam, pas bien sûre de savoir si cela était tout à fait 'professionnel' de demander ça à son supérieur hiérarchique direct.

— J'ai de la bière, lui dit Jack en guise de réponse.

— Ça me semble bien, lui répondit Sam. Je serais là dans trente minutes monsieur.

Sam raccrocha et entra dans le salon ou Pete l'attendait assis dans le canapé, la tasse de thé fumante était posée sur la table basse.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe amour ? demanda Pete, lasse de devoir lui poser cette question.

— Il y a eu un… accident… à la base, souffla Sam, pas bien sûre de ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

— Tu as été blessée ? Comment ça un accident ? questionna Pete, inquiet.

— Tout va bien, je vais bien. C'est juste que… J'ai été un peu secouée.

Pete la regarda étrangement. Sam, être secouée par quelque chose à son travail ? C'était soit très grave, soit très faux.

— Secouée ? demanda-t-il à sa femme.

— Oui, et demain nous avons une… une réunion officielle. Pour parler de… l'accident. Tu vois.

— Avec des grosses pompes ? L'accident est de ta faute ?

— Non, non je… Je n'ai… rien fait, dit Sam dont cette simple phrase sortit de sa bouche lui donna envie de vomir.

Elle n'avait rien fait. Rien. Elle serra de nouveau les dents et fit face à son mari.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Tu as avancé dans ton enquête ? demanda Sam pour changer de sujet tout en prenant sa tasse de thé.

— Oui, d'ailleurs Josh passe me prendre dans un quart d'heure, on part en planque pendant deux jours. Je suis désolé mon cœur je ne pensais pas que tu aurais ta journée… lui répondit Pete d'un air triste.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour moi je vais sûrement aller faire un tour pour m'aérer l'esprit. Il fait beau, autant en profiter, lui dit Samantha.

Elle posa le thé encore bouillant sur la table basse et caressa la joue de son mari. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, ayant terriblement besoin de tendresse. Pete posa sa main sur sa hanche et approcha son visage afin de l'embrasser. Sam approfondit rapidement le baiser, souhaitant fermer son esprit aux souvenirs douloureux, et Pete la fit basculer sur lui. Elle se retrouva à califourchon au dessus de son mari tandis qu'il lui caressait tout le dos. Cette femme allait le rendre dingue, il le savait, mais ils furent interrompus par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

— Et merde, c'est Josh, souffla Pete.

Sam se rassit sur le canapé et remit son haut en place en lui souriant.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas, vas-y. Je t'appellerais si je dois rester à la base d'accord ? lui dit Sam.

— Okay. Je t'aime mon ange, dit Pete en s'éloignant vers la porte et accueillant son collègue.

— Je t'aime aussi… murmura Sam.

La porte se referma et Sam souffla. Il lui restait un quart d'heure pour se rendre chez le Colonel, et elle sortit donc rapidement après que la voiture emmenant son mari se soit éloignée. Elle fit rapidement le trajet jusqu'à chez son supérieur, mais une fois garée dans l'allée elle se demanda si ce n'était pas vraiment inapproprié de se retrouver chez lui à presque onze heures du matin. Elle souffla et retira finalement sa ceinture de sécurité pour sortir de sa Volvo, puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Elle s'apprêtait à frapper quand elle vit que la porte était entre ouverte et que son instinct de militaire reprit le dessus. Elle sortit son arme qu'elle portait toujours sur elle et entra prudemment dans la maison. Elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Jack tenant deux bières à la main et qui recula d'un pas en voyant l'arme de Sam. Cette dernière sursauta également.

— Monsieur !

— Carter !

Ils avaient parlés en même temps et leurs regards se croisèrent le temps que leurs cœurs reprennent un rythme plus régulier.

— J'avais dit que la porte serait ouverte Carter, dit Jack.

— Excusez-moi mon Colonel j'ai vu la porte ouverte et je… j'ai cru que…

Jack regarda son second et comprit qu'elle était encore sous le choc du décès de Daniel.

— Okay tout va bien vous pouvez ranger votre arme maintenant, dit doucement Jack.

— Oh euh oui, bien sûr, excusez-moi monsieur…

Sam rangea son arme et Jack lui tendit immédiatement la bière qu'il tenait à la main puis décapsula la sienne. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et un silence gênant s'installa pendant plusieurs minutes. Alors que Sam déposait sa bière sur la table basse, Jack déposa la sienne et leurs mains se frôlèrent, faisant parcourir une décharge électrique dans tout leur corps. Sam repoussa sa main rapidement, le souffle court tandis que Jack tourna la tête vers elle, la regardant intensément. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en baissant la tête alors que Jack retenait son souffle devant ce tic. Il observa ses yeux s'embués et ne sut quoi dire.

— Venez là, prononça-t-il finalement en la prenant dans ses bras.

Sam s'y laissa aller à pleurer, s'accrochant à lui.

— Il ne peut pas être mort monsieur je ne comprends pas. Je n'arrive pas à me dire qu'il est mort, dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

— Je sais Carter… Je sais…

Il glissa sa tête dans le creux du cou de la jeune femme.

— Je n'y arrive pas non plus… murmura-t-il finalement.

Ils restèrent ainsi durant plusieurs minutes, puis Jack décida de commander des pizzas pour leur repas du midi. Ils se chargèrent ensuite des préparatifs pour le soir en demeurant presque silencieux. Le personnel de la base commença à arriver alors que Sam était dans le jardin du Colonel et Reynolds demanda à Jack ce que Carter faisait déjà là.

— Elle est arrivée quelques minutes avant vous, elle souhaitait prendre l'air. On est tous un peu secoués, lui répondit Jack.

— Ouais. Jackson était un bon gars, lui dit Reynolds.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes avant que Teal'c n'arrive accompagné du Général Hammond. C'est après que les choses se compliquèrent. Jack resta complètement subjugué par les bulles créées par la mousse de la bière qu'il était en train de verser. Les images de Daniel prisonnier des flammes l'assaillirent et la bière continua de couler en dehors du verre. Tout cela devenait dérangeant pour les membres de SG-1, et Sam décida de rentrer chez elle rapidement. La nuit fut compliquée, un mal de tête lui martelant le crâne malgré l'antalgique qu'elle avait rapidement avalé en ce mettant au lit. Le matin, elle passa rapidement sous la douche avant de s'habiller de son tailleur de cérémonie, puis rejoignit la base. Elle y retrouva Jack et Teal'c, et ce dernier lui fit part d'une information pour le moins dérangeante : Janet Fraiser, le médecin chef de la base, était introuvable alors que la cérémonie avait lieu dans deux heures.

— Comment ça elle est introuvable ? demanda Sam.

— Personne ne l'a vu dans l'infirmerie, son bureau est fermé. Peut-être savez-vous si elle est retournée chez elle Carter ? la questionna Jack.

— Elle ne m'en a rien dit mon Colonel. Je vais essayer d'aller voir dans ses quartiers… À tout à l'heure, lui répondit Sam.

Elle traversa rapidement les couloirs de la base afin d'arriver devant la porte des quartiers de Janet. Les deux femmes s'étaient rapidement rapprochées et parlaient régulièrement lorsque Sam n'était pas en mission off-world. Elles étaient devenues amies et Sam s'inquiétait de l'absence du médecin.

— Janet ? demanda-t-elle à travers la porte.

Elle entendit la porte se déverrouiller mais elle ne s'ouvrit pas. Sam tourna alors la poignée et entra doucement. Elle vit Janet, assise sur son lit, des larmes remplissant ses joues.

— Oh Janet, commença Sam en s'avançant pour se mettre à son niveau après avoir refermé la porte.

— Je ne veux pas y aller Sam, lui dit Janet.

— Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie non plus… lui répondit l'astrophysicienne.

— C'est trop dur, lui dit Janet entre deux sanglots.

Sam la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement, attendant qu'elle se calme. Cela prit environ une demi heure, puis Samantha regarda Janet dans les yeux.

— Pourquoi ne rien m'avoir dit Janet ? demanda-t-elle.

— Je n'en savais rien… répondit le médecin.

— Je suis désolée… dit Sam.

— Ce n'est pas de votre faute voyons, répliqua le Docteur Fraiser.

Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses, chacune ayant comprit la nature de la détresse de Janet.

— Je suis mariée, finit par dire subitement Sam.

— Quoi ?! demanda Janet, complètement abasourdie par cette nouvelle. Mais… Enfin je ne comprends pas je n'ai pas cette information pour…

— J'ai retiré cette information de mon dossier car je ne veux pas que cela se sache Janet, dit Sam en la coupant.

— Vous avez nommé le Colonel O'Neill comme personne de confiance en cas d'accident il y a une semaine, lui répondit Janet.

— Je sais. Écoutez je sais que ça peut paraître un peu dingue mais… Je ne souhaite pas qu'il soit mêlé à tout ça… Je… J'ai ma vie ici au SGC et une vie en dehors, voilà tout.

— Êtes-vous heureuse Sam ? demanda Janet.

La question fit l'effet d'une bombe dans la tête de Sam. Était-elle heureuse ? Elle ne savait quoi répondre, son cerveau refusait catégoriquement la réponse 'oui' mais ne pouvait pas non plus dire 'non'.

— Tout va bien Janet, mais personne ne doit savoir. S'il vous plait, la supplia Sam du regard.

— Très bien… Bon, je suppose que je devrais me préparer… lui dit Janet.

— Oui. Je serais là, ne vous inquiétez pas, lui répondit Sam.

Elle sortit de la pièce, laissant la jeune médecin se préparer. Elle s'était doutée un jour que Janet était attirée par Daniel, ayant capté un regard à l'infirmerie, mais elle ne s'était pas dit que son amie était tombée amoureuse de l'archéologue… Cela lui serra le cœur une nouvelle fois et elle s'éloigna dans le couloir afin de retrouver ses deux coéquipiers.

Après la cérémonie tous se retrouvèrent chez le Général Hammond pour un repas en plein air. C'est là que Jack craqua et explosa la vitre de la voiture du Général, son cerveau refusant d'admettre la mort de Daniel. Ils furent de nouveau emplis de doutes lorsqu'ils durent vider l'appartement du linguiste. Il n'y avait rien à faire, cette sensation que Daniel n'était pas mort leur restait en tête, même lorsque d'autres équipes SG revenaient de mission. Cela fut tel que Janet proposa qu'ils soient vu par un psychiatre, qui lui-même proposa une séance d'hypnose afin d'éclaircir toute cette affaire. Sam se proposa, et très vite il fut évident pour elle qu'ils avaient laissés Daniel sur cette planète, vivant. Les bras puissants d'O'Neill vinrent la soutenir alors qu'elle se rendait compte qu'ils étaient repartis sans lui, l'abandonnant. Elle était si mal qu'elle ne comprit pas immédiatement que son supérieur l'enlaçait alors qu'ils étaient à la base. Fort heureusement le psychiatre ne fit aucune remarque et elle se laissa aller à l'étreinte offerte par l'homme. La sensation qu'elle ressentait en étant dans les bras de Jack était indescriptible, c'était comme un besoin et un bien-être en même temps, et cela la calma rapidement.

Ils finirent par retourner sur la planète et récupérèrent Daniel qui avait vraisemblablement beaucoup de choses à leur expliquer. Ils furent tous trois soulagés de le retrouver en vie, mais furent un peu gênés de lui annoncer qu'ils l'avaient enterré et qu'il n'avait plus d'appartement. C'est cependant le cœur et la tête bien plus légers qu'ils rentrèrent sur Terre, accueillis par une Janet Fraiser avec un immense sourire au visage en bas de la rampe.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous, voici un nouveau chapitre basé sur l'épisode « Singularity » (« Cassandra » en VF). J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Plusieurs dialogues sont tirés de l'épisode. Merci encore à tous pour vos nombreuses reviews !

Nonow : Merci beaucoup à toi de me lire. La bière, c'est la vie pour Jack. xD

Gynnie : Wow. Mais wow quoi. Merci, merci, merci. Ta review c'était du pur bonheur, je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise et j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant jusqu'à la fin !

Djaipur : Ah mais ça ne me gêne pas que tu te répètes si tu aimes le concept. :D Merci pour tes reviews toujours agréables !

Saragrissom : L'annonce ne sera pas pour tout de suite… patience. :)

Ailec : Désolé pour le décès, tu veux que je te réanime ? (Oui parce que ça serait tout de même dommage de ne pas pouvoir lire la suite non ?)

Caroll-ann : Merci beaucoup ! Et oui, Pete est presque mignon, c'est dur de le détester quand même…

Velleda : Merci d'être passée reviewé ! Et quelle review ! Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant, je sais que tu aimes particulièrement cette histoire.

 **Chapitre 5**

— Chérie où as-tu mis ma cravate ? demanda Pete en entrant dans la chambre à coucher en chemise et boxer.

— Rangée dans ton armoire, comme d'habitude, lui répondit Sam qui était déjà prête à partir.

— Tu y vas déjà ? questionna Pete alors que sa femme récupérait son sac à main.

— Bien sûr, je t'ai dit que j'avais une réunion ce matin.

— Tu as toujours des réunions le matin… dit Pete en s'approchant d'elle et en plantant son visage dans le cou de Sam.

— Peeete… Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça maintenant… dit Sam en rejetant néanmoins sa tête en arrière.

— Tu es sûre…? demanda Pete, cherchant à la faire craquer.

Sam s'écarta de lui à contre cœur et le regarda faire sa tête boudeuse.

— Absolument sûre. Être en retard n'est pas toléré.

— Ah vous les militaires…

— Quoi nous les militaires ? demanda Sam, irritée par la réflexion.

— Rien, c'est juste que vous êtes trop stricts. Tu ranges même tes livres par ordre alphabétique Sam ! rigola Pete.

— Ça c'est juste ma personnalité, ça n'a rien de militaire. J'y vais, bonne journée, dit Sam en l'embrassant rapidement, agacée.

— Attends !

Samantha se retourna et questionna son mari du regard.

— Tu reviens quand ? demanda-t-il.

— Je ne sais pas Pete, je ne sais jamais à l'avance.

— C'est vraiment pénible on ne peut rien prévoir, dit-il avec un ton de reproche.

— Ce boulot me plaît, répondit Sam d'un ton catégorique. Je t'envoie un mail si cela dure trop longtemps okay ?

— Pourquoi tu ne peux pas m'appeler ? demanda Pete.

— Oh Pete ! Tu veux vraiment avoir cette discussion maintenant alors que je pars travailler ? Écoute je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me disputer, on en discutera à mon retour.

— Très bien… souffla Pete. Bon courage pour ton travail. Envoie-moi un message lorsque tu arrives à la base.

— Promis, répondit Sam alors qu'elle dévalait les escaliers rapidement.

Elle sortit et grimpa dans sa voiture avant de foncer vers la base. Elle arriva au poste de garde et montra son badge avant de s'engouffrer dans le parking puis elle se gara. À peine sortie du véhicule son téléphone sonna et elle soupira.

— Je viens juste d'arriver chéri… répondit-elle en décrochant.

— D'accord, je t'aime mon cœur, dit Pete.

— Moi aussi.

Sam raccrocha et entra dans l'ascenseur afin de se rendre au niveau des vestiaires et se changea en vitesse. Un coup d'œil à sa montre et elle passa à son laboratoire où elle vérifia ses mails. Elle arriva avec un bon quart d'heure d'avance en salle de briefing et retrouva Daniel qui était en train de patienter en lisant.

— Bonjour Daniel ! dit-elle d'un grand sourire.

— Bonjour Sam, comment allez-vous ? Votre week-end s'est bien passé ? demanda Daniel en relevant la tête vers elle et en lui rendant son sourire.

— Et vous ? demanda-t-elle à l'archéologue, en s'installant à son siège habituel.

Daniel fronça les sourcils devant la non-réponse de l'astrophysicienne mais continua.

— Ça a été. Enfin je suis resté à la base terminer une traduction.

— Vraiment ? Vous auriez dû sortir prendre un peu l'air, ce n'est pas bon de rester enfermé ici vous savez, lui répondit Sam.

— Et c'est vous qui me dites ça ? demanda Daniel avec un sourire et un clin d'œil vers Sam.

La jeune femme rit doucement avant de voir Teal'c arriver puis le Colonel O'Neill. Elle se leva afin de le saluer et il la fit rasseoir d'un geste de la main, puis le Général Hammond arriva également. Le briefing fut assez bref, ils devaient rejoindre SG-7 sur la planète Hanka afin d'observer un trou noir lors d'une éclipse totale. Ils se préparèrent rapidement et se rendirent ensuite dans la salle d'embarquement alors que la porte ouvrait son impressionnant vortex.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on pourra observer exactement une fois que l'éclipse aura commencé ? Il va faire tout noir et il y aura un grand trou, dit Daniel.

— Ben oui, c'est pour ça que ça s'appelle un trou noir, répliqua Jack.

Sam étouffa un rire devant la remarque du Colonel.

— Je vais formuler ma question autrement, dit Daniel.

— Non Daniel, vous avez raison. On ne peut pas voir un trou noir. Son champ de gravité est tellement intense qu'aucun rayonnement ne parvient à s'en échapper. Mais durant la période où l'éclipse est totale, on peut observer de la matière former une couronne autour du trou, expliqua Sam en grimpant à ses côtés sur la rampe d'embarquement et en faisant de grands gestes pour accompagner ses paroles.

— C'est ce que les scientifiques appellent le disque d'accrétion, dit Jack en refaisant son lacet.

— Je comprends pourquoi cette planète a peur d'un tel phénomène… Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire là ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers Jack, étonné.

— Rien de sorcier, juste un terme astronomique, répondit Jack.

— Vous croyez que le colonel a un télescope sur son toit pour regarder ce qui se passe chez le voisin ? demanda Sam dans un sourire en observant Jack.

Elle se remémora rapidement la soirée passée chez son supérieur il y avait de ça une semaine. Elle était restée pour l'aider à ranger après que Daniel et Teal'c soient repartis, et le colonel lui avait proposé d'observer le ciel avec son télescope comme la nuit était dégagée. Elle avait acceptée avec plaisir et ils avaient passés une heure sur le toit de chez lui à regarder les étoiles, le Colonel lui démontrant ses connaissances en astronomie. Elle avait été très étonnée qu'il s'y connaisse aussi bien, et s'était finalement dit qu'il cachait très bien son jeu en faisant le pitre à la base. Elle était repartie le cœur léger et la tête dans les nuages après cette soirée, et la dispute qui s'en était suivie avec Pete avait brisée l'enchantement.

*Flash Back*

 _— Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? s'énerva Pete alors que Sam avait déposé en silence ses clefs sur la commode._

 _— Ça a duré un peu plus longtemps que prévu excuse-moi chéri._

 _— J'en ai marre de tes réunions d'équipe ! Vous vous voyez sans arrêt à la base, je ne vois pas en quoi vous avez besoin de vous voir également à l'extérieur ! hurla l'homme à l'encontre de sa femme._

 _— Pete je t'en prie moins fort. Ça nous aide à conserver la cohésion de l'équipe et à oublier un peu notre travail le temps d'une soirée, expliqua Sam._

 _— Bah voyons ! Je suis là pour te le faire oublier ton travail, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as besoin d'aller voir ces mecs-là ! ragea Pete._

 _— Ah non ne commence pas ça ! Ce sont mes coéquipiers, tu n'as rien à dire, s'énerva à son tour Sam._

 _— Moi je n'ai rien à dire ? Tu te fiches de moi ?! Je suis rentré à 23 heures de planque et je découvre que ma femme n'est toujours pas revenue de sa « soirée d'équipe » et je n'ai rien à dire ? Ils t'ont bien matée j'espère !_

 _— Je te demande pardon ?! cria Sam, outrée par les propos de son mari._

 _— Tu m'as très bien compris ! Tu as vu ce haut et ce jean que tu as mis ? Demande-leur carrément de te sauter dessus pendant que tu y es ! hurla Pete._

 _— Non mais t'es pas bien ?! hurla à son tour Sam, blessée._

 _— Cesse de faire ton étonnée, il faudrait vraiment être conne pour ne pas comprendre qu'ils vont te mater avec ce genre de vêtements !_

 _— Ah parce que maintenant je suis stupide en plus de ça !_

 _— Exactement ! Tu es franchement conne c'est pas possible autrement ! cria Pete en la pointant du doigt._

 _La gorge de Sam se serra et elle monta rapidement à l'étage, s'enfermant dans la salle de bain. Elle se laissa glisser le long de la porte et commença à pleurer, brisée par les mots que son mari avait employé à son égard. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais c'était toujours aussi blessant…_

*Fin du Flash Back*

Sam attrapa le bras de Daniel et lui fit traverser la porte en gardant son sourire. L'équipe fut par ailleurs étonnée de ne pas retrouver SG-7 de l'autre côté et le Colonel songea qu'ils étaient peut-être en train de régler le télescope. Cette idée fut très vite écartée lorsqu'ils trouvèrent un premier cadavre au sol et ils mirent rapidement leurs masques. Après avoir fait rapidement le tour, ils comprirent que tous les habitants étaient morts et joignirent le SGC. Un poste de décontamination fut mis en place et Janet les rejoignit sur place. Ils finirent par enfiler des combinaisons intégrales et étiquetèrent les corps qu'ils trouvèrent. Alors que Sam venait d'installer une étiquette sur un corps elle entendit un bruit, et en se retournant elle vit que l'étiquette avait disparu et que quelqu'un était présent dans les hautes herbes. Teal'c réussit à faire sortir la personne de sa cachette et ils découvrirent une fillette d'environ huit-dix ans. Ils la ramenèrent immédiatement au poste de décontamination et Janet se chargea de l'examiner. Sam resta avec elle, tentant de parler avec la petite fille qui restait mutique et souhaitait à tout prix se mettre l'étiquette rouge sur elle. Ce geste choqua Sam qui intervint aussitôt :

— Oh, non, non, non, chérie. Tu ne vas pas mourir… Tu devrais t'allonger et te reposer un peu, d'accord ? Allez… Allez ! … D'accord…

La fillette s'allongea et Janet fut prise de surprise en regardant les résultats de ses analyses de sang : elle avait du naquadah dans le sang. Elles se dirigèrent par la suite vers Jack, Daniel et Teal'c afin de leur faire part de leurs découvertes et Jack décida que la petite devait rentrer avec eux sur Terre puisqu'elle n'était pas infectée. Sam en profita pour demander à Janet s'il y avait un quelconque danger à rester sur cette planète en prenant toutes les précautions nécessaires : elle mourrait d'envie d'observer le trou noir lors de l'éclipse, il s'agissait d'une occasion unique d'observer d'aussi près un trou noir et elle voyait d'ici les avancées que ça permettrait de faire. Alors qu'elle expliquait cela au Colonel O'Neill, la fillette s'approcha d'elle dans son dos et s'accrocha à son bras tout en observant Jack. Sam fut surprise de ce geste et tourna la tête vers la petite qui serrait fort sa main dans la sienne. Son cœur se serra à cette vision, la petite étant visiblement encore sous le choc de l'anéantissement de son peuple.

— En tout cas, ce n'est pas vous qui resterez, lui dit Jack en observant la scène.

Sam fit un petit sourire crispé, puis il fut décidé que Jack et Teal'c resteraient sur place afin d'observer le trou noir pendant que les autres membres rentreraient à la base. Le retour à la base se fit sans problème et Sam prit immédiatement en charge la petite, sentant qu'un lien spécial les unissait. Elle décora les quartiers dans lesquels elle avait été installée et elles commencèrent un atelier peinture, permettant à la fillette de se libérer des images dont elle avait été témoin. Lorsque Sam observa son dessin et qu'elle vit les corps dessinés aux pieds de la jeune fille en train de pleurer elle décida de prendre un pinceau et de se dessiner près d'elle.

— Ça c'est moi tu vois. Tu n'es plus seule maintenant, dit-elle en regardant la jeune fille rousse.

Après plusieurs heures l'enfant fut fatiguée et Sam dû rester avec elle car elle refusait toujours catégoriquement de rester seule. Daniel arriva pour la prévenir qu'elle était demandée au téléphone et observa la jeune femme avec la fillette. Elle caressait ses cheveux tout en la couvant du regard et Daniel trouva cette scène absolument adorable. Samantha avait cette faculté d'apporter la douceur autour d'elle dans ce monde militaire. Elle se décala lentement mais la fillette se réveilla et malgré les explications de Sam elle s'accrocha de nouveau à elle. Pour la première fois depuis sa découverte, elle parla :

— Ne me laisse pas s'il te plaît.

— Tu veux me dire comment tu t'appelles ? demanda Sam avec douceur.

— Cassandra, répondit la fillette.

— Bonjour Cassandra, sourit Sam.

— J'ai mal, finit par dire Cassandra, la voix cassée.

— Où ça ? s'inquiéta Sam.

Cassandra montra sa poitrine et le cœur de Sam fit un saut périlleux. Le téléphone attendrait, il fallait qu'elle emmène l'enfant voir Janet. Après plusieurs examens la doctoresse annonça à Sam que tout allait bien malgré le fait qu'elle était étonnamment anémiée en potassium et qu'elle risquait de faire de l'arythmie. La scientifique fut soulagée et attrapa Cassie pour la faire descendre de la table d'examen et elles s'éloignèrent. Là, Cassandra se stoppa net, se tenant la poitrine puis perdit connaissance. Sam paniqua, et elle crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter lorsque Janet annonça qu'elle faisait un arrêt cardiaque.

— Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? s'exclama-t-elle, complètement perdue.

Janet demanda du renfort et Cassandra fut réanimée sous les yeux médusés du capitaine. Alors qu'elle pouvait de nouveau respirer normalement Janet lui demanda de venir écouter le cœur de Cassie et ce qu'elle entendit la glaça d'effroi : un cliquetis inhabituel donnait l'impression qu'un appareil était situé dans la poitrine de l'enfant, ce qui paraissait complètement improbable. Après avoir passé des radios ils pouvaient observer que Cassandra avait dans le cœur un objet circulaire, objet qui n'était pas présent quelques heures plus tôt… Il fut donc décidé qu'elle soit opérée afin de pouvoir observer l'objet et de pouvoir, si possible, recueillir un échantillon. Sam, Daniel et le Général Hammond assistaient à l'opération derrière la baie vitrée d'observation, et Sam se crispa considérablement sur sa chaise lorsque le cœur de Cassandra se stoppa de nouveau. Il repartit cependant de lui même, laissant les médecins complètement choqués. Visiblement, l'appareil avait la faculté d'arrêter le cœur de la fillette quand bon lui semblait… Après l'opération Cassandra fut ramenée dans ses quartiers et Sam veillait sur elle, refusant de la quitter. Elle finit par sortir quelques instants et Daniel l'intercepta, lui proposant de rester avec Cassandra le lendemain pour quelques heures. Sam remercia l'archéologue, mais elle se sentait incapable de la laisser. Elle voulait le faire. Daniel la rassura en lui indiquant qu'elle n'était pas obligée de le faire seule et elle trouva l'attention de son ami tout à fait bienveillante. Elle le remercia de nouveau et s'éloigna afin de se rendre au mess.

Le lendemain Sam mena une petite expérience afin de voir ce que donnerait la réaction du naquadah avec le potassium puisque les tissus adipeux des deux côtés de l'appareil tendaient à disparaître. L'expérience les laissa sans voix, et la gorge de Samantha se serra devant l'ampleur des dégâts qu'une quantité microscopique pouvait faire. Cassie était une bombe ambulante. Ils comprirent que tout cela n'avait été qu'un piège de la part des Goa'ulds et qu'ils n'avaient rien pu voir venir… Sam était outrée d'un tel stratège. Alors qu'elle était en train d'observer Cassandra dormir, Daniel la rejoint dans la chambre et elle prit la parole :

— Comment peut-on faire ça ? demanda-t-elle la voix serrée.

Daniel l'observa et comprit que son amie était bouleversée par la situation.

— Vous savez, les Goa'uld ne la voient pas comme nous la voyons. Elle n'est qu'un jouet. Sa mort ne représente qu'un moyen de se débarrasser de nous, expliqua-t-il.

— Je sais que je ne devrais pas autant m'attacher à elle... dit Sam alors qu'elle commençait à être prise de sanglots.

— En quel honneur ? la questionna Daniel, étonné d'entendre cela.

— J'oublie parfois que vous n'êtes pas militaire, répondit Sam, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

Après discussion avec le Général Hammond, il fut décidé que Cassandra serait ramenée sur sa planète. Sam se proposa évidemment pour l'emmener et George lui dit qu'elle serait accompagnée de SG-4 et qu'elle devait revenir avec Teal'c et le Colonel O'Neill. Elle se retrouva donc en salle d'embarquement avec Cassie, attendant l'ouverture de la porte, lorsque cette dernière perdit connaissance. Janet accouru et annonça à Sam qu'elle était tombée dans le coma. Au même instant, Jack et Teal'c arrivèrent et ordonnèrent que la fillette soit éloignée de la porte le plus vite possible. Ils expliquèrent rapidement que si Cassandra passait la porte la bombe se déclencherait. Devant le manque de temps face au compte à rebours de la bombe, Jack proposa d'emmener Cassie dans un ancien silo militaire situé à 20 minutes de la base. Ce fut Sam qui porta Cassie, enroulée dans une couverture. Elle refusait tout simplement que quelqu'un d'autre s'en charge, bien trop attachée à la petite pour la quitter ainsi. C'est pourquoi elle refusa lorsque le Colonel O'Neill lui proposa d'emmener Cassandra en bas, elle voulait le faire. Elle _devait_ le faire. Malheureusement, Cassie se réveilla dans l'ascenseur et cela brisa le cœur de Samantha. Elle n'eut pas la force de retenir ses larmes et Cassandra ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle pleurait. Au moment de refermer la porte, la petite comprit que Sam l'abandonnait et Sam eut l'impression que son cœur lui était arraché et broyé. Elle ferma rapidement la porte et se dirigea de nouveau dans l'ascenseur dans lequel elle laissa aller sa colère et sa détresse. Alors qu'elle se laissait tomber au sol, prise de sanglots incontrôlables, elle fut soudain frappée par une évidence : Cassandra n'allait pas mourir. Elle s'était réveillée lorsqu'elle avait été emmenée loin de la porte des Etoiles, c'était la porte l'élément déclencheur de la bombe. Elle appuya rapidement sur le bouton du niveau 28 afin de redescendre et rouvrit la porte, puis accouru vers Cassie et la serra fort dans ses bras. Devant l'insistance du Colonel elle finit par lui répondre en lui indiquant qu'elle restait avec Cassandra, ce à quoi Jack répondit par la négative. À la surface la tension était palpable et Jack sentit son cœur se serrer lorsque Sam refusa de remonter. Elle ne pouvait pas rester en bas et mourir. Il le refusait. La scientifique était malheureusement sûre d'elle et il se tourna vers ses deux coéquipiers afin de leur dire de sortir pour ne pas assister à 'ça'. Aucun des deux ne bougea et Jack comprit qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas vivre ça seul. Le compte à rebours approcha de zéro et Jack serra ses mâchoires, sentant sa gorge se serrer. Il aurait voulu hurler mais rien ne vint, ses yeux se contentant d'observer les chiffres défiler sur sa montre. 28 niveaux plus bas, Sam serrait Cassandra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

— On est toutes les deux très courageuses, dit Cassandra.

— Oui, répondit Sam.

— Je t'aime Sam, avoua Cassie en plongeant son visage dans le cou de l'astrophysicienne.

Le cœur de Samantha explosa en des milliers d'émotions. Quoi de plus pur et de plus vrai qu'un 'Je t'aime' venant d'un enfant ?

— Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit-elle en serra la fillette un peu plus fort.

Lorsque le compte à rebours fut atteint et que rien ne se produit, Jack tenta de joindre Sam, le cœur rempli d'espoir. Le soulagement qu'il ressentit en entendant la voix de la jeune femme était inexplicable, et il n'écouta qu'à moitié ses explications. La seule chose qui lui importait, c'était qu'elle soit en vie.

L'appareil fut finalement totalement réabsorbé par le corps de Cassandra, et au vu de la situation, Janet se proposa pour garder l'enfant le temps de lui trouver une famille dans la confidence. Tous les regards s'étaient au départ tournés vers Sam, mais elle avait expliqué qu'il lui était impossible de prendre la fillette en charge. Cependant, la scientifique était pratiquement sûre que la doctoresse garderait Cassie avec elle.

— Je ne vais pas rester avec toi ? demanda Cassie à Sam.

— Non ma puce, tu sais je ne suis pas toujours sur Terre, mais tu vas voir, Janet est super et elle va très bien s'occuper de toi. Moi je serais là aussi mais différemment, expliqua Sam à l'enfant.

— Comment ça différemment ? questionna Cassandra.

— Et bien moi, je serais plutôt comme… comme ta marraine tu vois ? dit Samantha.

— C'est quoi une marraine ? demanda la fillette.

— Une marraine, c'est comme une deuxième maman : elle joue avec toi, elle s'occupe de toi quand elle le peut, et surtout elle t'aime très fort.

— Alors je veux bien que tu sois ma marraine, répondit Cassandra en sautant au cou de Sam, soulagée et fière d'avoir ce lien si spécial avec la petite fille.

Alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle après ces cinq jours épuisants émotionnellement parlant, elle retrouva son mari. Ils dînèrent dans le calme et Sam en profita pour lui parler.

— Demain après-midi je dois voir Janet, commença-t-elle, essayant de mentir du mieux possible.

— Janet ? demanda Pete. Je pensais que nous devions aller au cinéma demain après-midi.

Il paraissait irrité qu'elle change leur plan à la dernière minute.

— Je sais bien mais tu sais sa fille a été malade et maintenant qu'elle va mieux elle souhaiterait qu'on l'emmène faire un tour au parc…

Pete la regarda de manière suspicieuse.

— Elle m'a nommée marraine, dit rapidement Sam.

— Pardon ? demanda Pete, pas bien sûr d'avoir bien entendu ce que sa femme venait de lui annoncer.

— Je suis la marraine de Cassandra.

— Mais d'où elle sort cette gamine ? questionna Pete. Depuis quand tu es marraine ?

— C'est la fille de Janet, notre médecin à la base, expliqua Sam.

— Et depuis quand tu es aussi proche d'une collègue ?

— Oh écoute chéri on ne va pas épiloguer sur ça… Je suis sa marraine et ça me tient très à cœur de l'emmener au parc demain après-midi.

— Je suppose que je ne suis pas le bienvenu, répliqua Pete, agacé.

— Et bien, c'est une après-midi entre filles… dit Sam, gênée de mentir à son mari mais souhaitant vraiment être présente pour la première vraie sortie à l'extérieur de Cassie.

— Je vois.

— S'il te plait Pete c'est ma filleule ne le prend pas comme ça…

— Ça va, ce n'est pas de ta famille non plus il ne faut pas pousser, dit Pete.

Sam ouvrit de grands yeux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

— Pete, que tu le veuilles ou non j'ai été désignée marraine de cette enfant et je compte bien remplir mon rôle auprès d'elle. Elle est de ma famille, et il n'y aura aucune discussion à propos de ça, répliqua Sam sèchement en se levant pour débarrasser leurs assiettes.

Le débat se termina là, Pete comprenant au ton de Sam qu'il était inutile d'ajouter quelque chose. Le lendemain après-midi Sam retrouva Cassie à la sortie de la base et elles se dirigèrent avec enthousiasme vers le parc. Elles y retrouvèrent Daniel et Teal'c, puis Jack arriva, portant un chien dans ses bras. Samantha observa avec bienveillance Cassie s'approcher de lui et prendre le chien dans ses bras.

— Regarde Samantha. C'est mon nouveau chien, lui dit Cassandra en s'approchant de sa marraine.

— Waouh. Tu… Tu as donc un chien, répondit-elle en observant son supérieur hiérarchique.

— C'est la loi sur Terre, chaque enfant est obligé d'en avoir un. Donc voilà le mien, dit Cassandra le sourire au visage.

Sam sourit également en voyant le visage ravi de Jack. Elle se perdit quelques instants dans son regard avant de reporter de nouveau son attention sur sa filleule. Un sentiment de bien-être l'envahi. Elle était exactement à sa place en cet instant, sereine. Le regard que Cassie lui porta lui réchauffa le cœur, et Sam pensa que jamais de sa vie elle n'avait été aussi chanceuse. Oui, cet après-midi était véritablement parfait.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir à tous, voici un nouveau chapitre, plus court que les précédents. Je tenais à faire un petit écrit sur le passage des Tollan sur la Terre (épisode 16 de la saison 1 « Enigma » - « Les réfugiés » -) J'espère que cela vous plaira, même si je pense que vous n'allez pas spécialement apprécier. Le prochain je vous promets de vous gâter.

Saragrissom : Merci beaucoup de ta review, je suis contente d'arriver à marier les épisodes avec cette fic et que cela plaise !

Gynnie : Merci de ta review ma belle. Et oui, je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, Pete a quand même énormément de patience avec sa femme. Sam tombe amoureuse sans s'en rendre compte, et est en plus très prise par son travail, les retombées scientifiques qui en découlent la plonge dans un état bien à elle : « je travaille et je ne vois que par ça. » Les choses vont peut-être évoluer…

Velleda : Merci de ta longue review, pleine de vérités ! Mais l'épisode d'Hator ne sera pas traité, cela n'entre pas dans la timeline, nous l'avons déjà dépassé… J'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis sur ce chapitre, et je pense que tu ne manqueras pas d'adjectifs pour exprimer ta pensée.

ColonelCarterSG1 : Bienvenue à toi sur cette fiction ! Je suis ravie de t'y retrouver. Bien sûr que Jack ne laisse pas Sam indifférente, comment pourrait-elle résister à lui ? (Oh tiens, un mari ! Ah bah si alors, elle va devoir résister un peu finalement…)

Caroll-ann : Pete est très courageux et patient, nous sommes tous assez d'accord là-dessus. Et effectivement, Sam est très coriace pour garder son secret, l'envie de lui balancer en pleine figure ce que tu as dit doit être présent régulièrement ! Merci de ta review.

Nonow : Merci de ta review ma jolie. Le coup du trou noir était un dialogue de la série, sacré Jack ! (C'est d'ailleurs encore meilleur en VO je trouve cette scène.) Tu souhaites mettre un aller-retour à Pete ? Le pauvre, il est quand même très patient avec Sam non ? Non ? Bon… Désolé pour ce chapitre alors, mais Sam va réfléchir un peu à son comportement…

Ailec : Comme d'habitude, ta review est géniale. Merci pour ça ! J'imagine déjà celle que tu vas me pondre pour ce chapitre… Surtout, garde en tête que le prochain chapitre est sur le 1.17, vraiment. C'est important.

Chapitre 6

Sam travaillait en salle de commande, l'esprit ailleurs. Elle s'était violement disputée avec Pete avant cette histoire avec les Tollan et ils avaient décidés de mettre leur relation en pause pour se donner le temps de réfléchir. Pete en avait assez qu'elle passe du temps avec ses équipiers en dehors de la base. Il voulait retrouver sa femme. Samantha souhaitait elle que Peter soit plus compréhensif et délicat. Ses hurlements et mots blessants étaient de trop pour elle et elle souhaitait pouvoir rentrer chez elle avec le sourire en étant heureuse de retrouver son mari. Elle était dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit son nom prononcé par Narim.

— Samantha.

— Narim ? demanda-t-elle, ne sachant pas où se trouvait l'homme.

Elle se retourna et le vit traverser le mur qui menait à la salle de contrôle. Elle était complètement dépassée par cette technologie qu'elle souhaitait apprendre et étudier.

— Bonsoir, lui dit Narim.

— Oh mon Dieu mais comment faites-vous ça ? lui demanda Sam en souriant.

— Avec beaucoup de prudence, répondit Narim en riant.

Sam se leva de sa chaise et fit face au Tollan.

— Je suis venu vous dire au revoir, je vais bientôt partir, dit Narim.

— Vous pensez que le plan de Daniel marchera ? questionna Samantha.

— Je partirais de toutes façons, répondit Narim, l'air triste et résigné. Mais pas de… pas de gaieté de cœur.

Sam fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas l'air triste et les paroles de Narim.

— Pour quelle raison ? demanda-t-elle.

— Parce qu'après ce soir nous ne nous verrons plus jamais.

— Oh voyons, vous m'oublierez très vite, répondit Sam, un peu gênée.

— Je savais que vous diriez ça, lui dit Narim. Je voudrais vous offrir ceci.

Narim décrocha de son bras un petit appareil et le tendit à Sam qui observa l'objet.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la scientifique, intriguée.

— Vous avez des appareils qui enregistrent le son et l'image ?

— Oui.

— Ceci enregistre les émotions. Mes sentiments pour vous, je l'ai porté chaque fois que nous étions réunis, lui expliqua Narim.

— Comment on s'en sert ? questionna Sam, touchée.

— Appuyez sur le triangle rouge.

Sam s'exécuta et reporta son regard sur Narim.

— Et fermez les yeux.

Sam hésita une seconde puis décida finalement d'écouter le Tollan. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par les émotions que lui faisait ressentir l'appareil. Tout d'abord un sentiment de bien-être l'envahit, augmentant un peu son rythme cardiaque et la faisant sourire. Puis petit à petit, les émotions devinrent plus précises et elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer à toute vitesse et une sensation étrange dans le creux de son ventre. L'amour l'envahit et elle fut émue que Narim ressente toutes ces choses à son égard. Troublée, elle relâcha le triangle rouge et planta son regard dans celui de Narim.

— Je ne sais pas quoi dire, dit-elle d'une voix emplie d'émotions.

— Nous avons une coutume, dit Narim en s'avançant vers elle, qui exprime les sentiments mieux que les mots.

Sam l'observa s'avancer lentement vers elle et vit son visage s'approcher du sien. Elle observa les lèvres de Narim se pencher sur les siennes et son rythme cardiaque augmenta, les souvenirs des émotions du Tollan ancrées dans son être. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent dans un délicat et timide baiser, puis Narim se recula. Ils s'observèrent quelques instants avant que Sam ne prenne la parole à son tour :

— Nous pratiquons cette coutume aussi, dit-elle, toujours sous le coup de l'émotion.

Ce fut cette fois elle qui avança son visage afin de re-capturer les lèvres de Narim et ils échangèrent de nouveau un doux baiser avant que Daniel ne fasse irruption dans la pièce, étonné par la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

— Oh pardon, dit l'archéologue alors que Sam et Narim se séparèrent rapidement.

Ce fut à ce moment que Sam prit conscience de la situation et de ce qui venait de se produire.

— Désolé j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire ici. D'ailleurs j'aurais besoin de toi*, reprit le linguiste en regardant Sam qui hocha la tête.

Daniel s'éloigna et Sam tourna de nouveau sa tête vers Narim.

— Vous devriez peut-être y aller, dit-elle. N'oubliez pas Schrödinger.

Sa voix se serra alors qu'elle se sentait sur le point de craquer. Mais que lui avait-il prit ?! Narim l'observa et lui caressa la joue. Elle ferma les yeux, sentant qu'ils se remplissaient de larmes.

— Merci, répondit simplement Narim avant de s'éloigner.

Sam se sentait mal. Terriblement mal. Elle venait pour la première fois de sa vie de tromper son mari, et elle ne pouvait cette fois-ci se dire qu'un quelconque virus alien en était responsable. Elle aurait pu s'écarter. Elle aurait _dû_ s'écarter. Elle alla s'asseoir près de Daniel et reporta son attention sur les besoins de l'archéologue.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alors que les Tollan venaient de quitter la base Sam sortie de son labo et décida qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer chez elle. Elle croisa le Colonel O'Neill alors qu'elle fermait la porte.

— Vous partez Carter ? demanda Jack, étonné.

— Oui mon Colonel je rentre chez moi, lui répondit Sam.

— Vous n'allez pas travailler toute la nuit avec le joujou que vous a laissé ce Tollan ? Alors ça je n'y crois pas ! dit en souriant Jack.

Le cœur de Sam s'accéléra à la vue de son sourire.

— Et pourtant… Je suis fatiguée, je vais rentrer. J'analyserais cela demain matin.

Elle lui fit un sourire triste avant de reprendre :

— À demain mon Colonel.

— À demain Carter, répondit Jack, troublé par l'attitude de sa subordonnée.

Lorsque Sam arriva chez elle, le sentiment de culpabilité envahissait tout son être. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça à Pete ? Elle l'aimait et venait de le tromper, comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? La pause qu'ils venaient de s'accorder n'était pas responsable de ça, et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas se pardonner d'avoir trahi sa confiance. Elle observa son mari qui était assis sur leur canapé devant un quelconque programme de télévision. Elle se demanda comment ils avaient fait pour en arriver là, à faire un break dans leur relation. C'était la deuxième fois que cela arrivait et cela serra le cœur de la jeune femme. Il fallait qu'ils arrangent la situation, ils n'allaient tout de même pas gâcher leur mariage… Sam retira son manteau et ses chaussures puis avança dans le salon et s'assit près de Pete, le regardant. Son mari, se sentant observé, tourna la tête vers sa femme, dont les yeux étaient emplis de larmes.

— Mauvaise journée ? demanda-t-il, le visage fermé.

— Pete je suis désolée, dit Sam en laissant couler une larme.

— 'Désolée' ? questionna Pete, sèchement.

— Je t'aime, je te demande pardon, je n'en peux plus de cette situation, dit-elle en pleurant plus franchement et en se jetant dans les bras de son mari.

Pete la réceptionna et la serra fort contre lui, laissant son parfum emplir ses narines. Dieu qu'elle lui avait manqué !

— Je t'aime aussi mon cœur, lui répondit-il.

— Je ne veux plus qu'on se dispute, je t'en prie je ne veux plus vivre comme ça, lui dit Sam la voix pleine d'émotions.

— Je ne veux plus qu'on se dispute non plus amour. Mais s'il te plait j'aimerais que l'on puisse se voir plus souvent…

— Je te le promets je vais faire des efforts mais je t'en prie plus de disputes de ce genre… et ne m'insulte plus, je ne le supporte pas, ça me blesse tellement.

— D'accord je vais faire des efforts aussi. Tu m'as tellement manqué mon cœur, dit Pete en séchant les larmes de Sam et en l'embrassant passionnément.

Une chose en amenant une autre, ils finirent par faire l'amour sur le canapé, ravis de se retrouver. Ils commandèrent chinois pour la soirée et regardèrent tranquillement un film avant de monter dans leur chambre. Sam pris une douche rapide et retrouva Pete dans le lit. Elle ne prit pas la peine de mettre son pyjama, ayant d'autres idées en tête… Elle s'installa au dessus de lui et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou.

— Encore d'humeur coquine ? Tu me surprends… dit Pete en posant ses mains sur les fesses de sa femme alors que son désir se montrait déjà.

— J'ai envie de toi… murmura-t-elle à son oreille en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

Elle se mit à bouger sur lui, se frottant contre son érection naissante et en gémissant.

— Dieu Sam tu me rends dingue ! lui dit Pete en la retournant sur le dos et en l'embrassant férocement.

Il la pénétra rapidement et Sam ne put retenir un petit cri. Il lui fit l'amour sauvagement, Sam murmurant son nom à son oreille. Une fois leurs ébats terminés ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sereins. Sam se sentait bien, heureuse, et était ravie de s'être réconciliée avec son mari. Tout redevenait finalement normal, le temps d'une soirée…

* * *

* : Dans la version française de cet épisode Daniel tutoie Sam. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une erreur de traduction, néanmoins j'utiliserais dorénavant le tutoiement entre eux deux puisque je le trouve totalement naturel avec ces deux personnages.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous ! *Évite flèches et autres objets en tous genres.* Oui, je sais, ça fait looooongtemps. Mais j'avais une vraie bonne raison de ne pas pouvoir écrire de suite... Cela concerne un certain projet pour Sanctuary for Kids (Vous ne connaissez pas ? Je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour sur le site internet !) et aussi un certain week-end à Ghent, avec une certaine Amanda Tapping... Bref ! Voici la suite, elle concerne l'épisode "Solitudes" ("Portés disparus" en Français) où Sam et Jack se retrouvent perdus dans une crevasse dans un glacier. Réjouissant n'est-ce pas ? Bonne lecture !

Au passage, aux personnes qui me laissent des commentaires mais en tant que visiteurs : je vous conseille vivement de vous inscrire sur le site ! C'est gratuit et en plus vous pourrez recevoir un mail lorsque les nouveaux chapitres sont publiés. Et encore mieux : nous pourrons dialoguer en privé de ce que vous avez pensé de ces chapitres ! J'espère vous avoir convaincu. :D

Gynnie : Merci beaucoup de ta review ! Oui, Sam est finalement un peu normale... un peu. ^^

Sa : Merci pour toute tes reviews ! Je suis tellement contente de te retrouver ici ! Effectivement il y a un peu de NC17, ça commence doucement. Si tu le souhaites j'écris un recueil d'OS (tu peux faire un petit tour sur mon profil, j'écris beaucoup sur Sam et Jack) et il y a un des OS qui est mon premier NC17 ! J'avais pensé à toi en l'écrivant puisque tu en avais parlé pour Réflexion, mais j'ai vu après que tu ne suivais pas le Recueil. Dommage !

Caroll-Ann : Mais voyons, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple héhé. Merci de me lire et de commenter à chaque fois, ça fait chaud au cœur !

Nonow : Ravie que cela te plaise ! Je suis contente de te compter parmi mes lecteurs. Bise !

Saragrissom : Merci beaucoup de ta (tes?!) reviews ! Je prends toujours beaucoup de plaisir à les lire.

Marina : Thank you so much lovely. I'm glad you like this story. Thank you so much for your review, I hope this chapter will please you. Xoxo.

Ailec : Ailec, ma chère Ailec... que serais-je sans tes reviews ? Et ton soutien ? Et nos fou rires ? Et notre Grand Empress of Sci-Fi ?! Hum... je m'égare. Merci pour ta review ! Voici enfin le chapitre tant attendu... j'ai hâte de lire de ton avis.

 **Chapitre 7**

Sam se réveilla quelque peu déboussolée. Une douleur à la joue droite ainsi qu'une migraine l'assaillirent lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Elle avait froid, terriblement froid. Alors qu'elle aurait dû se trouver au SGC, elle eut la certitude de ne pas être arrivée au bon endroit. Elle se leva difficilement et observa autour d'elle l'environnement. De la glace, énormément de glace. À première vue elle se trouvait dans une crevasse. Instinctivement elle chercha ses coéquipiers du regard et ses yeux se posèrent sur une forme près d'elle qu'elle reconnu aussitôt. Elle s'approcha et s'assura que son supérieur était encore en vie. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'en voulant vérifier son pouls carotidien son souffle chatouilla ses doigts. Elle se releva et décida de chercher Daniel et Teal'c, mais son instinct lui indiquait que ses deux amis ne se trouvaient pas ici avec eux. Elle vagabonda dans la crevasse pendant deux heures avant que la voix de Jack ne lui parvienne aux oreilles et ne fasse faire un saut périlleux à son estomac :

— Ah nom d'un chien ! s'exclama-t-il.

Sam s'approcha rapidement de lui alors qu'il se tordait de douleur en essayant de s'asseoir. Il se trouvait sous plusieurs duvets que Sam avait positionnés sur lui. Elle avait eu si peur qu'il ne se réveille pas...

— Mon colonel ! Oh merci mon dieu... dit-elle en lui touchant le bras.

— Carter...

— Oui, essayez de ne pas bouger, je crois que votre jambe est cassée, expliqua-t-elle en le contournant pour se mettre à sa droite.

— Non elle n'est pas cassée elle est broyée, répondit Jack, la voix laissant paraître la douleur qu'il ressentait.

Sam s'agenouilla près de lui alors qu'il observait l'environnement dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

— Je peux savoir où on est ? demanda-t-il. Parce que sauf s'ils ont refait la déco pendant notre absence, j'ai l'impression qu'on n'est pas à la maison.

— Daniel a dû mal composer les coordonnées, répondit Sam en observant la crevasse.

— Mal composer ? demanda Jack, ayant du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Comme si on s'était trompé de numéro c'est ça ? Manquait plus que ça. Où est-ce qu'il est ?

— Pas ici en tous cas, répondit Sam. Pas plus que Teal'c.

— Mais si c'est obligé, dit Jack en empoignant sa radio.

Sam arrêta son geste en lui attrapant le bras.

— Non j'ai déjà essayé, expliqua-t-elle en soupirant. Vous êtes resté inconscient presque deux heures.

Jack l'observa comme si ce qu'elle disait n'avait aucun sens.

— Ils ont passé la porte juste avant nous, dit-il.

— Oui je le sais bien... répondit Sam. Et je sais également qu'on est seul ici et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où nous sommes.

— De la glace... c'est de la glace ?

— Oui. Je crois qu'on est au fond d'une crevasse dans un glacier. La porte à l'air prise dans la glace, on est peut être sur une planète complètement gelée. Et regardez on aperçoit de la lumière tout là-haut... il y a aussi quelques fissures par là mais elles sont trop petites pour pouvoir s'y faufiler, dit Sam en essayant d'expliquer à son supérieur les découvertes qu'elle avait faite durant deux heures.

Jack souffla bruyamment en tentant de changer de position.

— Je crois qu'on a un gros problème, dit finalement Sam.

— Ah oui vous croyez ? demanda Jack en observant son second. On a juste à reprendre la porte et on sera tiré d'affaire.

Jack observa la crevasse alors que Sam baissa la tête. Elle savait que ça n'allait pas être aussi simple et était loin d'être rassurée de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

— Où est le tableau de commande ? demanda le Colonel.

— Je n'ai pas réussi à le trouver... avoua Sam.

— Oh. Bon alors on a un problème, répondit Jack.

— C'est bien ce que je disais... dit Sam.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, chacun analysant le "problème" dans leur tête. Soudain Sam prit la parole :

— Il va falloir que je vous fasse une attelle monsieur.

— Ça devrait aller Capitaine, répondit Jack, un peu angoissé à l'idée qu'on lui touche sa jambe douloureuse.

— Ça atténuera la douleur mon Colonel. Laissez-moi faire je vous en prie... dit Sam en le suppliant du regard.

Jack se noya dans les yeux bleus de son Capitaine. Elle semblait angoissée et il ne put rien faire d'autre que de l'autoriser à faire une attelle.

— D'accord Capitaine allez-y.

Sam récupéra le matériel dont elle aurait besoin et se mit au travail. Le Colonel était très douloureux, et malgré tous ses efforts pour être douce il avait l'air de souffrir le martyr. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher que laisser s'échapper des gémissements de douleur alors qu'elle positionnait sa jambe.

— Voilà je crois que c'est prêt, dit Sam.

— Ah oui ? Vous croyez que c'est prêt ? demanda Jack en gémissant.

— Affirmatif. Il ne me reste qu'à poser une attelle dessus et vous serez comme neuf, expliqua-t-elle.

— Allez-y doucement Docteur, répondit Jack.

Le cœur de Sam se serra devant la douleur de Jack.

— Hélas mais pas Docteur en médecine, dit-elle alors que sa voix se brisait.

— Au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, sachez que se faire manipuler une jambe cassée, ça fait mal !

Sam était désemparée.

— Je suis désolée mais c'est la première fois que je fais ça mon Colonel.

— Ah oui ?

— C'est votre première fracture ? demanda-t-elle histoire de le faire se focaliser sur autre chose que sa jambe cassée.

— Euh... Oh non, non. Ça doit faire... sept ou huit si vous comptez les fractures du crâne, répondit Jack.

Tout en continuant de faire l'attelle Sam le questionna.

— Comment ça vous est arrivé ?

— Oh euh… Un léger problème de parachute, sur la frontière séparant l'Irak et l'Iran en 1980... Argh...

— Attention, ça risque de faire mal, dit Sam.

— Oui ! Je sais ! Je sais ! Je sais ! ARGH !

Sam grimaçait alors que Jack gémissait de douleurs. Elle ne supportait pas de le voir autant souffrir par sa faute, mais il fallait qu'elle positionne correctement l'attelle.

— Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle.

— Je me suis écrasé au sol figurez-vous ! Aaaaah, arrrrgh.

Sam grimaça de plus belle, serrant les dents et fermant les yeux. Elle avait l'impression de ressentir elle-même la douleur de son supérieur.

— Oooh ! gémit-elle en l'observant.

— Mon parachute s'est ouvert un peu trop tard et ça faisait aussi mal qu'aujourd'hui !

— Je suis désolée ! J'essaie de faire du mieux que je peux, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

— Je le sais très bien Capitaine ! Faites le plus vite, c'est tout !

— Vous avez violement touché le sol et... ? demande-t-elle en poursuivant son travail.

— Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ! ARGH ! hurla Jack.

— J'ai presque fini mon Colonel !

— Non ! Non ! Ça y est, c'est terminé ! Bravo ! C'est une très jolie attelle ! Très belle ! ARRÊTEZ ! hurla-t-il de nouveau alors que Sam laissa échapper un gémissement.

Elle posa finalement ses deux mains sur la jambe de Jack, ayant fini la partie la plus douloureuse.

— Et alors, vous avez attendu combien de temps avant que les secours arrivent ?

— Il n'y pas eu de secours. C'était pas ce qu'on appelle une... une mission… vraiment officielle. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Alors… J'ai du m'en sortir par mes propres moyens. Neuf jours, termina-t-il alors que Sam finissait son attelle.

— Wow. Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait tenir ? demanda-t-elle.

— Sara, répondit Jack.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Sam ressenti un léger pincement au cœur.

— Votre femme ? questionna-t-elle.

—Oui, à l'époque. Il fallait que je la revoie… répondit Jack.

Sam observa Jack, les larmes aux yeux. C'est alors que l'image de Pete lui vint pour la première fois à l'esprit depuis leur arrivée ici.

— On a suffisamment de vivres ? demanda Jack.

— Oui mon Colonel. On possède trois jours de rations mais on peut les faire durer cinq. Nous avons des réserves d'eau à profusion mais…

— Totalement gelée.

— Voilà ! Mais on a un réchaud à gaz pour la faire fondre. Par contre les piles vont nous poser problème... Et on a des couvertures chauffantes.

— Excellent... répondit Jack en observant Sam qui semblait assez désemparée. Mais au fait, Capitaine. On va s'en sortir. C'est un ordre !

Sam reprit un peu ses esprits à la phrase de son supérieur.

— L'attelle a l'air bien fixée, dit-elle en tentant de changer de sujet.

— Capitaine !

Sam ferma les yeux au ton de Jack.

— Vous devez me croire, lui dit-il.

— J'aimerais mon Colonel, mais je ne vois pas comment nous allons faire.

— On va se dépêcher de trouver une solution.

Sam acquiesça de la tête tout en reniflant. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer mais tenta de se contrôler.

— Parce qu'il est absolument hors de question que je meurs dans un endroit pareil à des millions d'années lumières de chez moi ! C'est clair ? demanda Jack.

— À vos ordres, répondit Sam.

— Bien ! Mettez-moi debout.

Sa demande fit paniquer Sam.

— Vous devriez éviter de bouger, lui dit-elle.

— Vous avez sûrement raison seulement je commence à me geler les fesses ! Aidez-moi.

— Oui.

Sam lui attrapa le bras et avec leurs forces combinées – et une certaine douleur – Jack se retrouva sur ses pieds. Il prit appui sur Sam, un bras autour de ses épaules. Leurs rythmes cardiaques s'accélèrent de par leur proximité. Ils observèrent la crevasse ensemble.

— Hey ! Un petit coup de peinture, un petit peu de ménage, une petite cheminée dans le coin... et ça nous ferait une belle maison, dit Jack alors que Sam sourit à sa bêtise.

Finalement Sam se détacha un peu de lui, s'assurant qu'il était stable.

— Je devrais me remettre à chercher le tableau de commande mon Colonel.

— Bonne idée Capitaine. Je vais observer un peu cette crevasse pendant ce temps, répondit Jack.

Une heure passa, ils avaient froid mais continuaient d'explorer la crevasse.

— On arrivera peut-être à grimper là-haut. Enfin, vous, vous pourrez peut-être, dit finalement Jack.

— Quoi ? demanda Sam un peu plus loin.

— J'ai dit que vous pourriez peut-être monter et trouver une sortie là-haut !

— Mon colonel ! s'exclama soudain la jeune femme en haut d'une petite colline. Je l'ai trouvé !

— Trouvé quoi ? demanda Jack.

— Le tableau de commande ! répondit-elle en dégageant la neige par dessus la glace. Je sais pas si la glace a endommagé le système de fonctionnement mais à priori, il a l'air absolument intact !

— Argh... gémit Jack en la rejoignant en haut.

— Regardez… commença Sam.

Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit la position dans laquelle se trouvait Jack et sa gorge se serra alors qu'il gémit de nouveau.

— On peut le dégager ? demanda finalement le Colonel.

— Même s'il ne marche pas, il pourra nous servir au moins pour faire fondre l'eau de ce glacier…

Elle commença à donner des coups de couteau dans la glace afin de dégager le DHD puis elle vit le Colonel se tenir le flanc.

— Vous avez mal à la poitrine ? questionna Sam, de plus en plus inquiète.

—Je crois que j'ai aussi une côte cassée !

— Pourquoi vous ne m'en avez pas parlé ? demanda-t-elle, énervée.

— J'ai eu peur de vous voir essayer d'y mettre une attelle ! Mais ça ira, ça ira ! répondit Jack.

Sam lui jeta un regard exaspéré puis continua de creuser. Jack se joignit à elle.

— J'ai pensé aux endroits où Daniel et Teal'c pourraient se trouver, dit-elle.

— Ah oui ?

— J'ai réussi à envisager trois explications possibles. Un : Daniel s'est trompé de combinaison et ils se trouvent tous les deux ici, quelque part sur cette planète !

— Je les vois nulle part... dit Jack.

— Exact ! Deux : Daniel ne s'est pas trompé mais à un moment donné la porte s'est mise à dérailler pendant le voyage ! Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien du tout ! Quoi qu'il en soit, eux sont repartis sur Terre et pour une raison inconnue, nous, on s'est retrouvé ici.

— Et en trois ? questionna Jack.

— Trois : La porte a mal fonctionné, on a été envoyé sur cette planète, Daniel et Teal'c ont été envoyé sur une autre.

— Oui et quatre ?

— Il n'y a pas de quatre... répondit Sam.

— Si ! Cherchez bien...

— J'ai cherché mon Colonel... dit-elle dans un souffle.

— D'accord... Ben alors, on dira qu'ils sont retournés sur Terre et qu'ils ont commencé à nous chercher.

— Oui mais où ? questionna la scientifique alors que son cerveau commençait déjà à calculer toutes sortes de probabilités.

— Mais ici faut espérer... répondit Jack.

— Mais… Mais comment ils pourraient nous retrouver ! Ils ne savent même pas où on est ! Et s'ils font toutes les combinaisons possibles sur la porte, ça leur prendra au moins… dix années !

— Pas s'ils viennent ici en premier, répondit le Colonel.

— Mais… Même si toutes les missions SG se lançaient dans des recherches dès maintenant, les probabilités mathématiques de nous trouver sont…

— Capitaine ! la stoppa Jack alors qu'il sentit que son second partait dans le négatif.

— Oui, je sais... dit Sam en baissant les yeux. Rester positive...

Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était les sortir d'ici. Elle se doutait que l'état du Colonel était pire que ce qu'il ne laissait paraître. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse rentrer sur Terre, s'était primordial. Seulement après ça, elle songea à Pete. Oh, il fallait qu'elle rentre aussi pour lui. Éventuellement. Sam secoua la tête pour chasser toutes ses pensées et se remit à creuser de plus belle. Au bout d'un certain moment, Jack redescendit afin de leur préparer à manger. Sam avançait plus vite que lui pour creuser.

— La soupe est prête ! dit-il.

— Oui ! Encore une minute ! J'ai presque fini ! répondit Sam, concentrée sur sa tâche.

— Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Venez sinon ça va refroidir, lança Jack.

Il était hors de question pour lui que son second mange froid. Sam redescendit rapidement et s'installa près du Colonel.

— Oh ! Je ne savais pas que vous cuisiniez, dit-elle.

— Je ne cuisine pas... Mais ma tambouille à l'eau dégelée est une pure merveille.

Jack la servit et ils commencèrent à manger rapidement. Sam observa que Jack avait le faciès douloureux et son cœur se serra à cette vision. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça...

— Laissez-moi-vous examiner Colonel...

— Non non, ça va. Mangez... répondit Jack.

Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle s'inquiète.

— Je me suis demandée ce qui avait pu causer ce mauvais fonctionnement, dit Sam, souhaitant partager ses pensées.

— Ah ouai ?

— Oui. En fait nous ne savons pas totalement comment la porte fonctionne. Mais notre théorie dans l'état actuel de nos connaissances c'est qu'elle crée un passage artificiel qui est capable de transférer des rayons d'énergie brut dans une direction le long d'un conduit extra-dimensionnel. Je crois que le rayon d'énergie a dévié sa route à un moment donné, un peu comme la foudre qui se serait trouvée attirée par un paratonnerre, expliqua-t-elle en essayant d'être la plus simple possible.

— Hum hum.

— Bien. À mon avis, c'est dû à l'attaque qu'on a essuyé sur P4H-771. La porte elle-même a probablement reçu suffisamment d'énergie pendant la bataille pour que ça influe sur la direction qu'à prit le rayon avant qu'on atteigne l'autre côté.

Jack resta silencieux, observant sa tasse. Sam le fixa, se demandant s'il allait bien.

— Mon colonel ?

— Oh je suis désolé, j'ai pas tout écouté... s'excusa Jack.

— Voilà ma conclusion, poursuivit Sam. Nous avons du émerger sur une planète relativement proche de la Terre sur le réseau de portes. Quelque part entre P4H-771 et la Terre. Maintenant si l'équipe de secours en arrive aussi à la même conclusion... ça réduirait grandement leur champ de recherche.

— C'est une excellente nouvelle... répondit Jack, se demandant néanmoins si les équipes de secours arriveraient aussi rapidement que Carter à cette conclusion.

— Oui... soupira la scientifique.

Elle baissa la tête, inquiète pour son supérieur.

Après plusieurs heures intensives à creuser, le DHD était maintenant accessible.

— Vous avez identifié le septième symbole ? demanda Jack.

— Oui, celui là doit être le point d'origine, répondit Sam en pointant du doigt un des symbole. C'est le seul que je n'ai jamais vu… Oh non ! Les piles faiblissent… C'est maintenant ou jamais !

— Ah moi je préfère maintenant… Pas vous ? dit Jack.

Soudain il se mit à tousser et Sam put observer du sang tomber sur la glace. Elle ferma les yeux, priant pour que la porte fonctionne. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état, c'était inconcevable. Elle refusait qu'il meurt. Tout simplement. Elle savait que cela ne devait pas altérer son jugement et pourtant...

— J'y vais… dit-t-elle en composant l'adresse de la Terre.

Elle vit les chevrons s'allumer mais au moment où elle appuya au milieu pour actionner la porte, rien ne se produisit. La porte perdit sa puissance et s'éteignit.

— Nom de dieu ! C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-elle en ayant envie de pleurer.

La seule chose qui était présente à son esprit était le mauvais état général de son supérieur. Il fallait qu'elle les sorte de là !

— Vous avez fait la bonne combinaison ? demanda Jack.

— Oui. Je suis sûre que ce n'est qu'une simple panne du tableau de commande. Si on arrive à le dégager complètement, je crois pouvoir le réparer, expliqua-t-elle.

— Négatif, répliqua le Colonel.

— Mais il faut essayer mon colonel !

— Tout a fait d'accord avec vous… mais on a pas dormi… depuis un bon bout de temps Capitaine… Le tableau sera là demain matin...

— Vous pourrez tenir ? ne put s'empêcher de demander l'astrophysicienne.

— Je vous ai dit qu'on allait s'en sortir... Ce sera juste un peu plus long de prévu.

— Oui... Bien sur... soupira Sam.

— Capitaine... gronda Jack.

— Vous avez raison, répondit-elle les yeux plein de larmes.

Ils s'éloignèrent du tableau de commande et s'installèrent sur les duvets avec les couvertures chauffantes. Jack s'évanouit presque immédiatement et Sam s'approcha de lui, inquiète, et vérifia son pouls. Après s'être assurée qu'il était « juste » inconscient, elle songea qu'ils se tiendraient plus chaud mutuellement. Alors qu'elle se calait contre lui, un sentiment de bien être l'envahit et cela l'apaisa. Elle ferma les yeux à son tour, respirant l'odeur de Jack. Elle ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi avant qu'elle ne soit réveillée par Jack, toussant.

— Capitaine… Capitaine… Loin de moi l'idée de me plaindre… J'adore qu'une femme se colle à moi comme ça…

— Chut... Essayez de dormir... le coupa-t-elle.

— Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? demanda Jack.

—Vous étiez éreinté... Vous vous êtes évanoui. J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux qu'on se tienne chaud mutuellement pour passer la nuit, expliqua-t-elle.

— C'est vrai… C'est juste que… C'est très difficile de dormir… Avec une côte cassée et quelqu'un allongé sur le torse.

Le cœur de Sam fit une embardée. Elle était en train de lui faire mal !

— Pardon ! Oh je suis désolée ! s'exclama-t-elle en se décalant.

— Oh ! Voilà… c'est mieux, dit-il.

— On va dormir quelques heures et puis je réparerai le tableau de commande.

— D'accord. Bonne nuit.

— Bonne nuit…

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants avant que Sam ne reprenne la parole.

— Euh… mon Colonel ? demanda-t-elle.

— Non, c'est mon avant-bras ! Promis Capitaine !

Sam ne put s'empêcher de rire.

— Non, ne riez pas. Non pitié... Ça fait mal.

— Si on ne s'en sors pas, je n'aurai aucun regret. Et vous ? dit-elle.

Et c'était vrai. Elle songea à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis son arrivée dans le Colorado et le programme Porte des Étoiles. Cela avait changé sa vie.

— J'en aurai un... Celui de mourir, répondit Jack.

Ils finirent par s'endormir. Quelques heures plus tard Sam se réveilla et elle s'écarta délicatement du Colonel. Elle se dirigea vers le tableau de commande et s'évertua à le dégager. Malgré tous ses efforts, rien ne fonctionnait.

— Bon sang ! Mais pourquoi ça ne marche pas ! s'exclama-t-elle, à bout de force.

Soudain la voix de Jack se fit entendre dans sa radio.

— Carter. Carter...

— Mon Colonel ?!

Elle descendit rapidement afin de le retrouver, complètement angoissée.

— D'habitude, c'est moi qui suis toujours levé le premier !

— Vous souffrez d'hémorragies internes. Je ne sais pas à quel point c'est grave... Votre jambe cassée est peut-être en train de geler mais je n'en suis pas sûre. J'ai bien essayé de la réchauffer en utilisant le réchaud à gaz mais on a plus de recharge... dit-elle la voix cassée.

Le voir dans cet état la rendait malade.

— Passons aux mauvaises nouvelles… Aidez-moi à me lever, dit-il.

— Non ! Non ! Restez allongé ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est un ordre.

— C'est moi qui peut donner les ordres ici, répliqua-t-il.

— Oui mais… c'est moi le Docteur… Tenez. Il faut en boire autant que vous le pouvez, dit-elle en l'aidant à boire. Quand la dernière recharge sera vide, on ne pourra plus boire chaud…

Elle baissa la tête, sentant sa gorge se serrer fortement.

— J'aurai du nous sortir de là depuis longtemps... Je suis désolée, déclara-t-elle en retenant ses sanglots.

— Vous y arriverez. Vous verrez... l'encouragea Jack.

— Je bosse sur ce panneau de commande depuis maintenant plus de douze heures et je… je ne sais pas d'où vient la panne pourtant tout devrait marcher. Il y a sûrement un truc qui m'échappe.

— Capitaine ?

— Mon colonel ?

— Il faut passer… au plan B.

Sam le regarda, incrédule.

— Mais quel plan B ?

— Vous prenez le reste de nos vivres et… vous grimpez là-haut. Tâchez de survivre sur cette planète. C'est la seule solution... expliqua le Colonel.

Sam refusait de le laisser, elle ne le pouvait pas.

— Si j'arrive à faire fonctionner la porte des étoiles, nous pourrons partir tous les deux, tenta-t-elle.

— Oui, ça parait évident... D'accord Capitaine ! Faites la marcher, capitula Jack devant les yeux suppliant de son second.

Ses yeux allaient commencer à être un problème si cela continuait comme ça.

— À vos ordres, répondit Sam.

Elle retourna près du panneau de commande et analysa la situation à voix haute afin d'organiser ses pensées.

— Bon... Les convecteurs d'énergie sont intacts... Il faut le réinitialiser ! Bon sang ! Pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé ! Mon Colonel… Je vais essayer de le réinitialiser ! Je vais l'éteindre et le rallumer tout de suite après…

Jack ne répondit rien, endormit.

— Bon aller, ça peut marcher... dit-elle en débranchant le DHD.

Elle le ralluma par la suite.

— Il faut que ça marche... prononça-t-elle en tapant le code de la Terre et en appuyant au centre du tableau de commande.

La crevasse se mit à trembler mais finalement la porte perdit sa puissance.

— Vas-y... Non ! s'exclama Sam en pleurant à moitié.

Elle finit par se rendre de nouveau près du Colonel O'Neill. Jack se réveilla et en voyant le regard plein de larmes de Sam, il comprit.

— J'imagine que ça a échoué...

— Je suis vraiment désolée... dit-elle.

— Ce n'est pas votre faute.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça ne marche pas.

— Capitaine… Plan B. Allez-y.

Le cœur de Sam rata un battement et sa gorge se serra.

— Pas question ! s'exclama-t-elle.

— Sam… Je vais mourir… Faites-le. Suivez mes ordres... S'il vous plait...Faites-le... la supplia-t-il.

À cet instant, Sam crut que son cœur allait exploser. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser cet homme. Elle ne le pouvait pas.

— Je suis navrée...

— S'il vous plait... la supplia-t-il de nouveau.

Jack voulait qu'elle s'en sorte. Elle ne devait pas mourir. Elle devait s'en sortir.

De son côté, Sam comprit qu'il souhaitait qu'elle suive ses ordres, une dernière fois. Le cœur lourd et une boule dans la gorge, elle lui répondit :

— À vos ordres...

Elle lui glissa sa radio dans la main de Jack et après un dernier regard douloureux, elle s'éloigna afin de grimper vers la brèche. L'ascension fut pénible et lente et elle finit par s'arrêter quelques instants afin de parler à Jack.

— Mon Colonel... Je ne vois pas la surface... Ça a l'air de continuer à monter un moment comme ça.

— Sam... murmura Jack dans la radio.

— Mon colonel ? demanda-t-elle.

— Ça été un honneur de servir à vos côtés...

La gorge de Sam se serra. Elle avait appréhendé ce moment... Elle ne voulait pas entendre ça.

— Merci... répondit-elle finalement avant de reprendre son ascension.

Elle arriva au niveau de la brèche et commença à creuser à travers la neige. Elle se saisit de sa radio.

— Mon colonel ? Ça y est, je vois le ciel ! Je vais m'efforcer de ramener de l'aide mon Colonel ! Essayez de tenir le plus longtemps possible !

Lorsque le trou fut assez large, elle sortit et observa l'environnement. Tout était glacé, gelé. Rien à des kilomètres à la ronde à par de la glace. Elle était complètement gelée et à l'extérieur la température était encore plus rude qu'à l'intérieur de la crevasse.

« Nous ne nous en sortirons pas... » pensa-t-elle.

Alors, elle retourna dans la crevasse. Elle se saisit de nouveau de sa radio.

— Mon colonel ? On est sur une planète glacée... Il n'y a que ça. Des kilomètres de glace à la ronde... Je n'y arriverai pas.

Elle relâcha sa radio et s'approcha du bord de la descente.

— Mon colonel ! Je redescends !

Elle analysa la descente afin de trouver un moyen de revenir en bas mais son pied glissa et elle se retrouva bien vite près de Jack, à moitié sonnée. Elle rampa jusqu'à lui, exténuée.

— Mon colonel ?

Elle se glissa sous une des couvertures et se cala contre lui.

— Mon Colonel ? demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

— Sara... murmura Jack.

Le cœur de Sam se serra.

— Je suis là Jack... prononça-t-elle finalement, les larmes coulant de ses yeux.

— Froid… J'ai froid...

— Je sais... Ça va aller... Vous pouvez dormir maintenant… Ça été un honneur de servir à vos côtés mon Colonel, dit-elle avant de caler sa tête contre le cou de Jack et de fermer les yeux.

À bout de force et bercée par l'odeur de Jack, elle perdit lentement connaissance.

Se fut le bruit des secouristes qui la réveillèrent ainsi que la voix de Daniel. Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle ne rêvait pas, qu'elle se trouvait dans un cocon de chaleur et que ses coéquipiers étaient bien présents ainsi que le Général Hammond, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser immédiatement à son Colonel.

— Le Colonel... Il souffre d'hémorragies internes... réussit-elle à dire.

— Nous le savons Capitaine, ne vous inquiétez pas ça va aller, lui répondit le Général Hammond.

— Mon Général... Vous avez passé la porte pour venir nous chercher ? demanda Sam à demi consciente.

— Pas tout à fait Capitaine... L'équipe militaire SGC sera là dans moins d'une heure afin de boucler tout le périmètre, dit le Général à un des secouristes.

— Bien mon Général, répondit l'homme.

— Vous pouvez ramener ces personnes à la maison ! s'exclama Hammond, heureux d'avoir retrouvé ses hommes vivants.

Durant son retour à la base de McMurdo puis jusqu'au SGC, Sam oscillait entre conscience et inconscience. De nombreuses images venaient hanter son esprit, mais une chose plus particulière revenait souvent à elle : une odeur d'after-shave, de bois fraîchement coupé et de glace. Une odeur de Jack O'Neill.


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou mes petits lecteurs, comment allez-vous ? Oui, je suis en retard, je l'avoue. C'est valable si je dis que j'ai eu un mois de mai très chargé en travail ? Bref… Voilà le chapitre 8 et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Pas d'épisodes en particulier mais un post « Solitude ».

Ailec : Comme à chacune de tes reviews, j'ai le smile jusqu'aux oreilles ! Merci !

Alice-East : Merci de ta jolie review ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. :D

Saragrissom : Merci de ton avis ! C'était un épisode un peu difficile à traiter. -)

Sa : Désolé de nouveau pour l'attente ! Je fais tellement de choses que j'ai pris du retard… !

Gynnie : Merci ma belle pour ta review !

TorriGilly : Merci de toutes tes reviews ! Ahah on a toutes pensé au « Stuck on a glacier with MacGyver! » Bien sûr, ceci n'avait aucun lien avec le weekend passé juste avant, bien évidemment.

Hasuu : Ah, tant de questions – dont les réponses ne seront pas immédiates :p – Merci de ta review !

 **Chapitre 8**

— Sam ?

La voix de Janet tira Samantha Carter de ses pensées. La scientifique était assise sur un lit de l'infirmerie, le regard dans le vide et la gorge nouée. Le médecin chef de la base s'assit à ses côtés, comprenant que la jeune femme ne parlerait pas dans l'immédiat.

— Vous pourriez peut-être rentrer chez vous pour vous reposer ? tenta Janet.

— Je… Je ne peux pas, répondit Sam.

— Pourquoi cela ?

— Je…

La gorge de Sam se noua et elle ne termina pas sa phrase.

— Il doit être inquiet, dit simplement Janet.

— Oui.

— Mais… ?

— Je voudrais être là quand il se réveillera.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Janet, n'ayant aucun doute sur l'identité du « il ».

— J'ai cru que nous allions mourir.

— Cela peut se comprendre, Sam.

— Je l'ai laissé en arrière, avoua Sam en baissant la tête.

— Sam, vous avez été retrouvés tous les deux allongés côte à côte. Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

— Quand je me suis rendue compte que je n'arriverais pas à faire fonctionner la porte le Colonel m'a demandé de passer au plan B…

— Quel était le plan B ? demanda Janet.

— Sortir par la brèche et tenter de survivre sur cette planète, expliqua Sam.

— Vous avez suivi les ordres.

— Pas immédiatement... Mais il a fallu que je me rende à l'évidence que je ne pouvais pas faire fonctionner la porte. Je suis donc retournée auprès du Colonel et il m'a demandé de suivre ses ordres. Une dernière fois, dit Sam, la gorge nouée. En arrivant à l'extérieur je me suis rendue compte que tout était gelé sur des kilomètres et que je ne pourrais pas survivre. Je suis donc redescendue auprès du Colonel et je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait dormir maintenant. Ensuite vous êtes arrivés.

— Vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez, Sam. Finalement vous persévérance à faire fonctionner la porte a payé. Si vous n'aviez pas fait ça, Daniel n'aurait jamais vu les vibrations dans son verre, ni la porte qui s'activait faiblement de notre côté.

— Je voudrais quand même être présente lorsqu'il se réveillera. Cela pose-t-il un problème ? demanda Sam.

— Non, bien sûr que non, la rassura Janet. Mais peut être pourriez vous le prévenir avant. Cela ferait un peu désordre s'il se présentait à l'entrée de la base...

— Est-ce que cela vous dérangerais de... de l'appeler ? demanda Sam.

— Sam... soupira le médecin.

— Je vous en prie... Je ne peux pas lui parler maintenant. Je ne peux pas... supplia Sam.

— Très bien, je vais lui dire que vous êtes bloquée ici pour plusieurs jours.

— Merci, Janet. Merci.

Le médecin s'éloigna et Sam s'approcha du lit dans lequel Jack était allongé, toujours inconscient. Elle observa ses traits, son visage finalement détendu, ses joues rosies par la chaleur de la couverture chauffante. Elle resta une demi heure debout, à le regarder, à compter chaque expiration et inspiration qu'il prenait, à contrôler les chiffres s'affichant sur le cardio scope. Elle prit finalement place sur la chaise présente près du lit et commença ainsi une attente de plusieurs heures jusqu'au réveil de Jack. Daniel et Teal'c venaient régulièrement prendre des nouvelles du Colonel et ils avaient proposé plusieurs fois à la scientifique de prendre sa place pour qu'elle aille se reposer mais elle était têtue et souhaitait rester près de lui. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner une seconde fois. Elle ne le pouvait tout simplement pas.

Cela faisait maintenant vingt et une heures que Sam était sur cette chaise, dans l'infirmerie, sans bouger. Daniel était parti voir Janet alors qu'elle revenait pour une nouvelle garde, il était inquiet pour son amie et souhaitait en discuter avec le médecin de la base.

— Janet ? demanda-t-il en frappant doucement à la porte du bureau alors que la jeune femme enfilait sa blouse.

— Oui, Daniel ?

— Écoutez, je sais que vous avez autorisée Sam à rester ici mais…

— Il y a un souci ?

— Ça fait plus de vingt heures qu'elle n'a pas bougé de cette chaise, dit Daniel.

— Quoi ?! Je suis partie il y a dix heures et elle m'avait promis d'aller se reposer un peu. A-t-elle mangé quelque chose ? demanda Janet.

— Non, elle a refusé tout ce qu'on a pu lui apporter avec Teal'c, même de la Jell'o bleue. Et… Enfin vous allez sûrement trouver ça idiot mais…

— Mais ?

— Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle soit sortie une seule fois pour aller uriner, dit Daniel en rougissant.

— Je vois, dit Janet, sèchement.

Le médecin sortit rapidement de son bureau en passant devant Daniel et s'approcha de Sam. La scientifique avait son regard posé sur son supérieur. Elle ne bougeait pas mais Janet pu remarquer que ses mains tremblaient, qu'elle était bien plus pâle que dix heures plus tôt et que ses yeux bougeaient en de rapides petits mouvements horizontaux.

— Sam, appela une première fois Janet.

L'astrophysicienne ne bougea pas et ne releva même pas la tête, comme si Janet ne l'avait pas appelé.

— Capitaine Carter ! dit plus fort Janet.

Cette fois-ci, Sam leva les yeux. Comme Janet le prévoyait, elle vacilla sur sa chaise et se rattrapa d'une main sur le rebord du lit tandis que le médecin la retenait par son autre bras.

— J'ai besoin qu'on m'apporte deux ampoules de G30 ici ! hurla Janet alors qu'une infirmière ouvrait rapidement un tiroir et apportait les deux ampoules. Sam, buvez ça. C'est un ordre !

Elle fit rapidement avaler les deux ampoules au Capitaine puis, avec l'aide de Teal'c, l'allongea sur le lit juste à côté de celui du Colonel. Quelques minutes plus tard Sam reprenait ses esprits doucement et Janet la regardait d'un air sévère. Quinze minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence puis le médecin chef réalisa une glycémie capillaire.

— 0.83. Je ne vous félicite pas, Sam. À quoi pensiez-vous bon sang ?!

— Je n'avais pas faim… osa prononcer la scientifique.

— Vous n'aviez pas faim ? Et vous pensez vraiment que finir en coma hypoglycémique aiderait le Colonel à se réveiller ?

Les quelques personnes présentes autour d'elles s'éloignèrent un peu afin de laisser le médecin lui parler dans l'intimité.

— Sam, tu ne peux pas contrôler ce qu'il s'est passé, d'accord ? dit Janet, la voix basse.

Le tutoiement utilisé par Janet fit comprendre à Sam que celle-ci était passée de « médecin » à « amie ». Elle n'utilisait jamais le tutoiement dans la base normalement.

— Il se réveillera, mais il va falloir du temps. Tu ne l'aideras pas en te mettant dans un tel état. Ce n'était pas ta faute et tu as fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour vous sortir de là.

Janet s'éloigna d'un pas et parla cette fois-ci à un volume normal :

— Maintenant, Capitaine, vous allez me faire le plaisir d'aller vider votre vessie, au risque que je vous mette une sonde si vous ne faites pas, vous allez prendre une douche et manger un repas complet et j'entends par là entrée – plat – dessert. Vous reviendrez quand tout ceci sera effectué, j'en prends témoin Daniel et Teal'c. Filez.

Sam se leva doucement du lit et, après un dernier regard vers Jack, s'éloigna dans le couloir accompagné de ses deux amis. Daniel et Teal'c l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à ses quartiers et patientèrent dans le couloir en attendant qu'elle en ressorte. Lorsqu'une demi-heure plus tard Sam ouvrit la porte, elle observa les deux hommes d'un drôle d'air.

— Elle plaisantait sûrement les gars, ne prenez pas son ordre au mot hein, dit-elle d'un sourire gêné.

— Sam, vous ne nous sèmerez pas. Partons directement du principe que vous allez nous avoir sur le dos durant les prochaines heures, ça sera plus simple, lui répondit Daniel.

La scientifique soupira et avança dans le couloir.

— Bon, très bien… dit-elle entre ses dents.

Ils arrivèrent jusqu'au mess et déjeunèrent en silence. Après avoir mangé une salade en entrée, Sam avait déjà du mal à entamer son plat.

— Il faut que vous vous nourrissiez, Capitaine Carter, dit Teal'c.

— Je n'ai vraiment pas faim, Teal'c.

— Sam… commença Daniel. Okay bon, pourquoi vous blâmez-vous à ce point ?

— Daniel… soupira Sam en lâchant sa fourchette.

— Non mais je ne comprends pas. Il y a eu une surcharge, vous avez été envoyé à travers cette autre porte, sur la Terre. Vous n'auriez jamais pu la faire fonctionner, même avec tous les efforts possibles. Mais ce sont vos essais qui nous ont permis de vous retrouver ! Alors… Quoi ? Pourquoi vous vous en voulez à ce point ?

— Je n'ai même pas songé une seule fois à composer une autre adresse. Si je l'avais fait le Colonel ne serait pas dans cet état.

— Janet a dit qu'il allait se remettre et qu'il fallait être patient. Ça n'est pas de votre faute bon sang !

— On ne laisse personne derrière, Daniel, dit-elle soudainement, énervée.

— Il vous a demandé d'aller chercher de l'aide sur cette hypothétique planète sur laquelle vous pensiez être arrivée, vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait.

— Il m'a demandé de survivre sur cette planète, Daniel. Pas d'aller chercher de l'aide ! Je n'aurais pas dû écouter cet ordre, il n'était pas en état de le donner.

— Et ça aurait changé quoi ?! dit brutalement l'archéologue. Ça aurait changé quoi, Sam ?

Les deux amis s'observèrent pendant une minute avant que Sam ne se lève rapidement et sorte du mess, les mâchoires serrées.

— Seul O'Neill pourra la rassurer sur son comportement, Daniel Jackson, dit Teal'c.

— Je lui souhaite bien du courage pour lui faire entendre raison… soupira Daniel.

Pendant ce temps, Sam avait rejoint l'infirmerie et s'était réinstallée auprès du Colonel. Elle avait beau retourner la situation dans sa tête, elle en venait toujours à la même conclusion. Elle aurait dû essayer une autre adresse et surtout, elle n'aurait pas dû perdre du temps à escalader jusqu'à la brèche. Le temps que ça lui avait pris avait été du temps en moins pour tenir chaud au Colonel.

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, les yeux de Jack s'entrouvrirent. La lumière des néons l'aveugla et il grogna. Le son produit fit sortir Sam de sa torpeur et elle se rapprocha immédiatement de lui.

— Mon Colonel ! Dieu soit loué. Je vais chercher Janet ne bougez pas, dit-elle rapidement.

— Je ne vais pas aller bien loin… murmura Jack.

Après plusieurs examens Janet fut très positive quant au rétablissement de Jack. D'ici quelques jours il pourrait sortir de l'infirmerie mais bien évidemment cela semblait toujours trop long pour le Colonel.

Sam était toujours près de lui et il comprit rapidement qu'elle n'était pas en forme.

— Vous auriez pu rentrer chez vous, Capitaine, dit-il alors que Daniel et Teal'c venait de repartir de l'infirmerie.

— Je n'allais pas vous laisser de nouveau, mon Colonel.

— De nouveau ? demanda Jack.

— Vous ne vous rappelez pas ? questionna Sam.

— Et bien, pas de tout. Mais le principal, oui. Vous ne m'avez pas laissé.

— Bien sûr que si, répondit Sam en baissant la tête.

— Écoutez, Capitaine, dans ce genre de mission, nous devons faire des choix. Ils ne sont pas toujours faciles, ni même compris. Je vous avais donné un ordre et je suis content que vous l'ayez suivi, que vous ayez essayé. Je m'en serais voulu de vous voir croupir avec moi dans cette crevasse alors que vous pouviez vous en sortir.

— Je suis revenue après avoir atteint la brèche, monsieur.

— Vraiment ? demanda Jack.

— Je… Il était impossible de survivre là-haut et… Je ne pouvais pas…

— Vous ne pouviez pas quoi ? demanda Jack.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et s'accrochèrent.

— Je ne pouvais pas vous abandonner, murmura Sam, son regard perdu dans celui de Jack.

Jack ne sut quoi répondre. Son cœur se serra et il attrapa la main de Sam.

— Comment vous avez-nous sortis de là alors ? demanda-t-il finalement, curieux.

— Je ne l'ai pas fait, répondit la jeune femme.

— Vraiment ? Il me semble pourtant être dans un lit au chaud, dans l'infirmerie de la base. À moins que je divague ?

Sam sourit devant la tête de Jack.

— Non, vous êtes bien au SGC, monsieur. En fait, nous étions sur Terre depuis le début.

— Finalement j'aurais dû me méfier de votre coup sur la tête, Carter. Ça semble vous avoir laissé quelques dégâts, répondit Jack.

Cette fois-ci, Sam rit et Jack sourit. Elle finit par lui expliquer toute l'histoire et le Colonel trouvait cette affaire tout bonnement dingue. Lorsqu'il commença à se faire tard, Sam rejoignit ses quartiers afin de laisser Jack se reposer et elle croisa Janet dans le couloir.

— Peut être serait-il bien de rentrer chez vous maintenant, non ? demanda le médecin.

— Demain, répondit simplement Sam. Bonne nuit Janet.

* * *

Maison Carter/Shanahan, le lendemain.

— Ah te voilà enfin ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre depuis l'appel du médecin de la base. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as sur la joue ?!

— Bonjour à toi aussi, chéri, dit Sam en entrant dans le salon.

Pete s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa rapidement avant d'observer de plus près sa joue.

— C'est à ce point dangereux la télémétrie radar ?

— Une expérience a mal tourné, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. On ne voit pratiquement plus rien, ce n'est pas grave.

— Fais un peu attention à toi quand même, amour, lui répondit Pete.

— Promis, je vais y songer. Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ? demanda Sam afin de changer de sujet.

— Pizzas ?

— Vendu ! répondit Sam avec un sourire.

Elle était soulagée d'être finalement chez elle, de manger une pizza avec son mari. « Que le Colonel aille bien. » Sam chassa Jack de son esprit en secouant la tête et observa son mari. Oui, c'était cela. Elle était soulagée d'être finalement chez elle et de manger une pizza avec son mari. C'était tout.  
Elle s'approcha de Pete et l'embrassa avec ardeur alors que ce dernier regardait la télé après leur repas.

— Sam ? demanda Pete, quelque peu étonné.

Sam ne lui répondit rien et continua de l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle défit rapidement la ceinture de son mari et commença à le caresser par dessus son boxer. D'une main, elle défit les boutons de la chemise de Pete et embrassa son torse jusqu'à arriver au niveau de sa virilité. D'un geste rapide elle écarta son boxer et elle commença un long va-et-vient sensuel avec sa bouche qui fit gémir fortement Pete. Quelques minutes plus tard, son mari l'écarta et l'embrassa avidement alors qu'il lui retirait son pantalon. Il la pénétra là, debout, en plein milieu de leur salon et Sam gémit de plaisir. Elle s'agrippa à la table alors que les mouvements de Pete se faisaient de plus en plus rapides. Ils atteignirent l'extase quelques minutes plus tard et Sam se lova contre son mari.

— Finalement, j'ai comme l'impression que rester coincée dans cette base te donne des envies, ma chérie, dit Pete, le sourire aux lèvres.

Oui, c'était cela. Elle était soulagée d'être chez elle, de manger une pizza et de faire sauvagement l'amour à son mari. Oui, c'était tout. N'est-ce pas ?


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous ! Avec beaucoup de retard, voici le chapitre 9. J'espère que l'attente aura valu le coup… ;-)

Gynnie : Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant !

Ady : Merci de ta review ! J'ai hâte de lire ton avis sur ce nouveau chapitre… ;-)

Hasuu : Merci de ta review !tu te poses beaucoup de questions et tu as plusieurs hypothèses intéressantes… À voir si tu auras deviné le tournant que prendra cette histoire !

Sa : Merci de ta review ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira. :*

 **Chapitre 9**

Samantha Carter se réveilla en sursaut, la sueur glissant le long de son dos et de ses tempes. C'était devenu une habitude depuis qu'elle était revenue d'Antarctique et elle se savait pas comment stopper ces cauchemars qui la hantaient. Elle savait que le Colonel O'Neill allait bien, il était rentré chez lui la veille et ils avaient encore tous une semaine de congés afin de récupérer. Alors pourquoi ces terreurs nocturnes persistaient ?

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Son visage dans le miroir lui apparu pâle et cerné, la sueur faisant luire sa peau. Elle détourna le regard et entreprit de se déshabiller afin de prendre une douche chaude qui devrait la détendre un peu avant de se recoucher. Une fois sous le jet d'eau brûlante, Sam se permit de soupirer d'aise en sentant la chaleur s'infiltrer en elle. Depuis son retour elle appréciait la chaleur plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Pete avait d'ailleurs râlé sur le fait qu'elle allume les radiateurs et la cheminée, en même temps. La scientifique avait froid. Tout le temps. Et rien ne parvenait à la réchauffer entièrement et de manière durable. Pete trouvait son comportement étrange et ne se gênait pas pour lui faire remarquer qu'elle était « complètement folle de mettre deux pulls alors que c'est le printemps. »

Alors qu'elle commençait à se détendre et à chasser les images de son supérieur mourant de sa tête, une voix grave s'éleva derrière son dos, la faisant sursauter violemment.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda Pete, le regard à moitié endormi.

— Pete ?! s'exclama la jeune femme blonde en éteignant l'eau. Tu m'as fait peur !

— On peut savoir ce que tu fous à prendre une douche à deux heures du matin ?

— Je suis désolée, je me suis réveillée en sueur, j'avais froid…

— Tu avais froid ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Il fait 25 degrés dans notre chambre, j'étouffe !

— Je suis désolée, j'avais vraiment froid à cause de la sueur. Peux-tu me passer ma serviette s'il te plait ? demanda Sam alors qu'elle commençait à trembler.

Pete lui tendit sa serviette et elle s'enroula rapidement dedans.

— Je pourrais savoir ce qui t'arrives en ce moment ? C'est complètement aberrant d'avoir aussi froid.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai juste froid, Pete.

— Et on peut savoir de qui tu rêvais pour être autant en sueurs ? demanda Pete.

— De personne, répondit rapidement Sam alors que le visage de Jack apparu directement dans son esprit, les lèvres bleues et le souffle court.

Un haut de cœur la prit et elle posa une main sur sa bouche, tentant de ravaler la boule présente dans sa gorge.

— Qui est Daniel ? questionna Peter.

— Pardon ? demanda Sam, le cœur battant la chamade à cause de la nausée.

— Dans ton sommeil tu suppliais un Daniel. Qui est-ce ? questionna de nouveau Pete, agacé.

— Je suppliais Daniel ? Comment ça ?

— Tu veux vraiment que j'imite ta voix en train de prononcer son nom ?

— Arrête un peu, Daniel est mon collègue tu le sais bien. Il n'y a rien entre nous, répondit Sam tout en se souvenant comment elle avait désespérément appelé l'archéologue lors du transport en avion jusqu'à la base afin d'obtenir des informations sur l'état de santé du Colonel.

— Ah donc c'est _juste_ ton collègue mais tu gémis son nom lors de tes rêves ! Il avait visiblement l'air de bien s'y prendre ce Daniel ! s'emporta Shanahan.

— Non mais ça ne va pas ? répondit Sam tout en s'habillant. Je ne rêvais pas de lui !

— Donc tu murmures son nom pendant la nuit sans même rêver de lui ? De mieux en mieux !

— Bon sang, Pete, j'étais en plein cauchemar arrête de t'imaginer des choses s'il te plait !

— Mais bien sûr ! Un cauchemar où tu murmures le nom d'un autre homme. Et tu penses vraiment que je vais gober ça ?!

— Pete… S'il te plait arrête, dit Sam alors qu'elle passait son jean.

— Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'habilles ? demanda soudainement Pete.

— Je n'arriverais pas à me rendormir immédiatement je pensais aller travailler un peu dans le salon.

—Travailler ? Tu vas sûrement l'appeler plutôt oui !

— Pardon ?

— Ton histoire de travailler en pleine nuit, je n'y crois pas une seule seconde ! Je ne suis pas stupide, je vois bien que quelque chose a changé ! Tu es sans arrêt dans tes pensées depuis que tu es revenue amochée de ta très chère base !

— Pete… commença Sam, choquée par les paroles de son mari.

— Tu penses tout le temps à ce Daniel, c'est évident ! Ah c'est sûr que moi, je ne suis pas un grand docteur en archéologie ! Je suis un simple flic, je le sais bien ! Je ne vois même pas pourquoi un archéologue bosse dans cette base !

— Non mais ça ne va pas ? Tu t'entends parler ?

— Je vais bien, très bien même ! Si je ne te suffit plus, il faut le dire, pas la peine de jouer les salopes !

Ce mot fut le mot de trop pour la jeune femme. D'un mouvement rapide elle sortit de la salle de bain et descendit les escaliers. Elle attrapa son manteau et son écharpe alors qu'elle entendait derrière elle son mari l'appeler.

— C'est ça ! Va-t-en ! cria Pete.

— Je vais à la base, répondit Sam sans se retourner.

— T'es vraiment devenue cinglée depuis ton retour ! Sourire est devenu en option !

Samantha s'arrêta net.

— Tu ne sais rien, cracha-t-elle.

— Barre-toi faire tes calculs à la noix, tu serviras au moins à quelque chose, lui lança Pete, plein d'amertume dans la voix.

La jeune femme blonde s'éloigna dans l'allée après ces mots, la gorge serrée. Elle avait mal, terriblement mal. Comment pouvait-il être à ce point méchant ? Alors que ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes, elle les ravala. Elle ne devait pas pleurer. Elle traversa rapidement la moitié de la ville et en quelques minutes, elle fut devant la maison du Colonel. Il était presque trois heures du matin mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de venir ici, chez lui. Elle savait qu'il était rentré mais… Et s'il n'allait finalement pas bien ? Et s'il lui en voulait et qu'il allait faire de sa vie un enfer par la suite ? Sam secoua la tête afin de chasser ces mauvaises idées. Le colonel n'était pas comme ça, il ne lui en voulait pas. Ils avaient déjà discutés de ça et Jack était tout sauf énervé contre elle. Alors pourquoi avait-elle ce besoin de réassurance ? Et pourquoi venir le voir lui, maintenant, en pleine nuit ?

Elle ne sut pas exactement comment elle se retrouva devant sa porte, le doigt sur la sonnette d'entrée, alors qu'elle était encore rongée par toutes les pensées qui l'assaillaient. Il fallut que quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur un Jack O'Neill surpris.

— Carter ? demanda-t-il.

— Je suis désolée de vous réveiller, mon Colonel, je…bredouilla Sam.

— Je ne dormais pas, répondit Jack.

— Vraiment ? demanda Sam, surprise.

— Que se passe-t-il, Carter ?

— Je… commença la scientifique en regardant ses mains.

— Vous… ? demanda doucement Jack.

— J'ai froid, dit-elle finalement en relevant la tête et en plongeant son regard dans celui de Jack.

Ils restèrent environ une minute comme cela, puis Sam reprit la parole.

— J'ai froid. Depuis que nous sommes revenus, sans arrêt.

Sa voix se brisa et elle se mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

— Venez là, dit Jack en lui attrapant le bras puis en la serrant tout contre lui.

Il ferma rapidement la porte de sa main gauche avant de la reposer sur Sam.

— J'ai terriblement froid. Je suis si désolée, Monsieur, continua Sam, sa voix se brisant un peu plus alors que les bras musclés de Jack resserraient leur étreinte sur elle et que le parfum de l'homme emplissait ses narines.

— J'ai froid aussi, Sam, murmura Jack alors qu'il enfouissait sa tête dans les cheveux de la jeune femme.

Leur étreinte dura quelques minutes avant que Sam ne se détache de lui, les larmes aux yeux.

— Venez vous asseoir, j'ai fait un feu.

Ils s'avancèrent lentement vers le salon où un feu de cheminée éclairait la pièce de sa couleur ocre. Une douce chaleur s'infiltra à travers Sam et la jeune femme soupira d'aise tandis qu'elle pouvait entendre le bois crépiter. Elle ouvrit son manteau puis sentit Jack lui retirer. Elle se retourna et l'observa poser le vêtement sur une chaise. Il lui montra ensuite le canapé et l'encouragea à s'asseoir. Elle s'installa dans le sofa, moelleux, puis Jack la rejoignit et s'assit à quelques centimètres d'elle. Sam observait avec insistance ses mains, qu'elle bougeait nerveusement, tandis que Jack l'observait. Il finit par lui prendre une de ses mains afin qu'elle arrête de les bouger et le cœur de Sam manqua un battement alors qu'elle regardait la main de Jack caressant la sienne.

— Dites-moi ce qui vous tracasse, Carter, dit-il doucement en ne la lâchant pas des yeux.

Ce qui la tracassait ? Un mari insultant, des disputes à longueur de temps, un boulot stressant, avoir failli le perdre, avoir froid sans arrêt, ne presque plus dormir, faire des cauchemars, avoir failli le perdre, ne pas arriver à faire son rapport sur la mission en Antarctique, ne pas réussir à décrire combien il a pu souffrir sous ses yeux, ne plus arriver à travailler sur ses calculs sans repenser à son échec dans cette crevasse… « Avoir failli vous perdre. » pensa-t-elle.

— J'ai froid. Tout le temps. Depuis que nous sommes rentrés à la base, murmura-t-elle.

— Nous avons failli mourir, dit Jack.

— J'ai failli vous perdre, répondit subitement Sam.

La main de Jack se resserra sur la sienne, comme pour lui prouver qu'il était encore bien là.

— Ça n'était pas de votre faute, nous avons failli mourir tous les deux, pas uniquement moi.

— Mais si j'avais composé directement les coordonnées d'une autre planète vous n'auriez pas été dans cet état. Je vous aurais ramené beaucoup plus rapidement sur Terre. J'ai été une imbécile, je n'y ai même pas songé une seule seconde !

— Vous ne pouviez pas deviner que nous étions déjà sur notre chère planète bleue, Carter.

— C'est mon travail de trouver des solutions, Monsieur, dit Sam en plongeant son regard dans celui de Jack.

— Depuis quand devez-vous juste faire cela ? demanda-t-il.

— Je suis la scientifique, celle qui calcule, celle qui doit avoir la réponse à ce genre de problème, celle…

— Vous êtes militaire, Carter. Et croyez-moi, vous êtes un officier hors pair. Alors oui, votre truc c'est de calculer je ne sais quoi et vous réfléchissez bien mieux que les trois quart de la population de cette planète, voire de la galaxie. Vous n'avez rien raté dans cette mission, absolument rien, dit-il en lui caressant de nouveau la main.

— Je vous ai laissé en arrière.

— Carter… soupira-t-il.

— Je vous ai laissé en arrière…

Le menton de Sam commença à trembler alors que les larmes montèrent de nouveau à ses yeux. Jack observa la détresse dans les yeux de son second et son cœur se serra. Lorsqu'ils en avaient discuté dans l'infirmerie, il pensait l'avoir rassuré sur ce point. Il se rendait maintenant compte que ce détail avait une grande importance pour la jeune femme et qu'elle était profondément perturbée par le fait de l'avoir laissé.

— Je vous l'avais ordonné. Je suis le seul à blâmer ici… dit-il.

— Et je n'aurais pas dû écouter. Vous n'étiez absolument pas en état de me donner cet ordre. Si j'étais restée j'aurais pu vous tenir chaud plus longtemps, expliqua Sam, la voix tremblante tandis qu'une larme roulait le long de sa joue.

— Vous le faites aujourd'hui, répondit Jack, le cœur battant la chamade tout en essuyant la larme de son pouce.

À ce geste, à ce pouce sur sa peau, Sam retint son souffle. La chaleur qui envahissait son corps petit à petit était douce et agréable, le regard de Jack sur elle était protecteur et indéfinissable. Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais ce regard allait devenir son regard. Le regard spécial Sam. Le pouce de Jack continuait de caresser sa joue et Sam se perdait dans les yeux chocolat de son supérieur. Il la contemplait également, éblouit par ces yeux si bleus qui lui rappelait le lac Louise.* Doucement, sa tête se rapprocha de celle de Sam et la jeune femme retint de nouveau son souffle, son cœur définitivement à un rythme dépassant l'entendement. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit les lèvres de Jack se déposer au coin des siennes sur la gauche. Elle n'osa pas bouger, bien trop d'émotions la traversant. Jack recula finalement sa tête et elle rouvrit les yeux, l'observant. Il tenait toujours sa main et son pouce caressait toujours sa joue. C'était doux et délicat, comme la caresse d'un duvet.

— Rappelez vous toujours que nous sommes là les uns pour les autres, Sam. Vous ne m'avez pas laissé ce jour là et je sais que vous ne me laisserez jamais, murmura-t-il.

À quel point avait-il raison ?

* * *

*Lac Louise : Lac se situant dans le parc national de Banff en Alberta, Canada.


End file.
